Dance With The Devil
by KNDfreak
Summary: What if the devil was a SHE? NaruHina. Featuring Devil!Hina and Angel!Naru. Might contain slight religous bashing, so look out. M for lemons. WARNING: NOT for the easily offended. Complete.
1. Humanity And The Devil's Thoughts

**Devil!Hinata is actually a figment of one of my demons, Dark Angel, or as you need to call her, Dark KF. This fic was inspired by BB's "Dance With The Devil" hence the title. But everything else is written in MY view of the world negatively. So...yeah, a very strange fic coming from me. But I decided to write it, you guys deserve it for being so patient with me, and not kicking my ass when I write something stupid. R&R plz! :D**

* * *

><p>Humanity.<p>

Whenever Hinata thought of the word, her body was filled with disgust.

She never had liked humans; they were _so _complicated and _weak_ it was disturbing. Leave it to the humans to find trust in anything, and they'll blindly follow. They like to think they're superior to others, but in reality, they are the _weakest _animals God has _ever _made! All it takes for them to die is a needle to the finger, and if they don't try to heal it, they faint from the loss of blood.

Pathetic.

And, they are _stupid! _Honestly, how can one injured their bodies and _thinks _it's okay to crush someone's spirit? That's what _Hinata _was for; to drag a person's soul into Hell, and torture them! Crush every last hope in their bodies and then have fun with them. That's the _Devil's _work, not pesty _humans. _God, why did he have to make such _idiots _roam the Earth? It's no wonder they're all gonna die in 2020.

Pathetic, weak, cocky, lust, and stupid. Yep, that's what all humans were; idotic to the point where they gave stupidity a new name. Good grief.

Humans were the definition of sins, Hinata thought. They did _everything _in the _book _that puts them on Hell's List, and then have the sheer _nerve _to exclaim they are Holy, and that God loves them.

No, you fucking idiot, God does not love you. In fact, he's shaking his head at you while you're reading this.

Hinata just wished she had the power to kill them all. But no, ever since the big man himself placed her in this hellhole, quite literally and ironically, her powers were taken away and Hinata was forced to watched all the action above from her little magical pool of water, and it's only when _God _(gotta love the irony, right?) says it's okay to drag a soul into Hell.

Ugh, Hinata really hated her job.

Looking up from her chair, she spotted a long time friend of hers and smiled cruelly.

"Sakura, dearest friend, how are you?"

The pink haired girl, wearing nothing but tightly black leather, with black wings appearing in the back of her body, looked up and smiled her friend, The Devil, fangs showing.

"Hinata. I'm fine, how's your work?" Hinata scoffed.

"I'm trying my damnest not to loose my temper at these foul beast God has created. In all honestly, he should've wiped out Eve and that guy who's name I cannot remember nor do I care, and leave like that." She mumbled, glaring at some stupid black haired boy who decided to back flip off the wall was a good idea. Sakura shrugged.

"It's God, he _did _die for them." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"God did not die for them; he did it because he _hated _the animals they've become." She said. Sakura frowned.

"You know that's not true. The bible-"

"Fuck the bible!" Hinata roared, fire in the background burning higher then before. "Everyone on that damnable planet changed the shit so much that humans are blurring the lines between real and fantasy! Because of _them _I'm stuck in this hellhole! They will pay! _God _will pay! And when I get my powers back, I'm gonna show them just how much they should fear the reaper!" She shouted, laughing evilly. The Angel of Death sighed, knowing the end of the world is sure to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there ya have it! The first chap of Dance With The Devil! I'm gonna have fun with this! :D<strong>


	2. Seven Deadly Sins

_"Intoxicated eyes,_

_No longer live that life_

_You should've learned by now_

**_I'll burn this whole world down_**

_I need a peice of mind_

_No fear of what's behind_

_You think you've won this fight_

**_You've only lost your mind_**

_You had to have it all;_

_Well have you had enough?_

_You **greedy little bastard you**_

_**Will get what you deserve**_

_When all is said and done, I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become" Breaking Benjamin- "Had Enough"_

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, irration growing in a rapid need as she watched a blonde girl laugh at another when she'd tripped said other and made her cry.<p>

No one had helped her out.

"Sakura!" She called out, voice echoing the room. The pink haired angel hurriedly rushed into the room, a red sythe in hand, as she blinked her seemly innocent green eyes at the devil.

"Yes, master?" Hinata grunted.

"Do not call me that." She mumbled. "You can call me The Devil, Sinister, and the rest of the shit humans came up with, but do not call me that." Sakura was pretty sure that that wasn't what Hinata had called her in for.

"Sure thing, your wickedness." At the stern glare, the Angel of Death just shrugged.

"Anyways, I want you to place Selphie Graves onto your 'To Die And Go To Hell' list. You are _not _to remove her there unless that little bitch knows how to be nice someone or at _least _be a little more grateful with all the stuff she owns. Fuck, I hate humans," She mumbled, staring bemusedly into the pool of water. "Give them one little thing, and suddenly, they feel as though they are on top of the world."

Sakura knew she couldn't changed the devil's mind about humans. Granted, they _are _more capitable of causing death and destruction than SHE herself, but not all of them were bad, and Hinata knows this.

The problem was there was way too many humans that always succumb to The Seven Deadly Sins.

It's not _really _bad, if you think about it. If only humans can find a way to use the sins for good instead of evil, then maybe not everyone is doomed to hell.

However, not too many people think in a way they _should._

Pride was one, and probably the _root _of all sins. Nobody was willing to give themselves in, and admit they're wrong. In turn, they become selfish, always want to be right, want to be the _leader, _and ulitmately, doomed everyone else around them. Pride was most found in men, but that doesn't mean women can't be that.

In fact, women was the cause of the next sin; Lust.

Forgetting all about the pedos and rapist, women, unknowingly or not, had the power to overcome men, simply because most women likes they way look. This is logically tide with Pride, and by _god _did women crave beauty. Most flaunt their natural looks, causing an uproar in others that didn't have what they have, and means the next big sin, Greed, had finally settle in. Women craved to have what their idols have (In fact, who in the hell _doesn't?_) and did everything, from transplants to surgery, they could to make them look even better than said idol.

But, like Pride, Lust have its downfalls as well.

God made you _you _because there might be something _about _you like some guys like; not everyone is a brain dead moron. However, because of the shallowness in the world, wheres beauty and falsely hood is the only thing that's keeping the boat rocking, some girls are insecure about their looks and change it just to fit in. Not really a good way to make friends.

Next was Greed, and this can be anyone or anything.

When people think of Greed, they think money or power, because hey! Look how close Greed is to Green! But no, Greed can range from the smallest things, such as having four million toys as when you were a kid, to the biggest things, such as becoming a CEO in a company you work for. Greed is also good, because you're not willing to share anything with anyone, and no matter how many times people look down upon this, half of a time Greed is a good thing.

Greed can take you places wheres sharing _can't; _it's a battle between you and whomever you're fighting against (the majority of the time, the enemy is right in the mirror). However, do not let this be an insult to you; Greed is just the type of sin that you have to use in order to get to one place to another. How you use the sin is up to you.

And, without Greed, there wouldn't be Gluttony.

Gluttony, to gulp down or swallow, which baiscally means you're _fat._

Like Greed and Lust, you crave all the things you want and can't have; but with Gluttony, you're craving for _food, _as it had been told in the bible. You're baiscally a black hole; sucking in _everything _but _never _returning the favor. Gluttony is used to describe the desire for food, espically when you've already eaten, but in a sense, Gluttony might as well be used metaphorically as well, considering you can't exactly seperate the three sins that follows each other.

Wrath literally means rage, which was something the devil took pride in making. The burning ache to have revenge or avenge someone was blood thirsty in some humans, and there are some people who just can't help it. Pissing people off is one thing, but have you ever tried to piss off a bunch of Japanese Hornets? It's not as easy as it looks, you know.

The main target for Wrath is the ones you'd least expected, which goes without saying, that the line 'It's always the quiet ones' is true. The little mouse you use to pick on is now probably planning your downfall, because to be kept in the dark for so long is bound to strain little sense that they have, because of the _morals _they have. It's completely understandable why the quiet ones are mistaken for the angels, when, really, it's quite the opposite. More like the Devil's Spawns, if you want to go that far.

So Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath were the first five of the Deadly Sins ever to be created by the She-demon herself, but now you know were you at least stand when it comes to said sins. The rest of the sins created such as homosexually came strictly from humans themselves, for the fear of getting everything they sow from the God they cheerish and loved.

Ha, if they only knew...

Sakura nodded and went off to find Selphie Graves to give her a _warm _welcome in Hell.


	3. Heaven's Not All It's Cracked Up To Be

**A/n: I really should have warn people that this fic is NOT for the prissy, "I'm Gonna Go To Heaven!" type of people. I hate to see people cry when they realize the more right they're trying to fix, the more wrong doing there is in the world. We'll about to come to the end, anyways, so I guess there's really no need to warn you, espeically if you're like me, and don't care if you're gonna go to heaven or hell, as long as you're off this miserable planet. (Shruggs) Anyways, for FerPeinRikudou, I'm guessing you want an explaination on Envy, right? You're gonna get the full discription on that, along with Sloth, later on in the story, so don't worry about it. Meanwhile, it's time to check up on Angel!Naruto huh? Likewise with Devil!Hinata, Angel!Naruto is another demon of mines, who, apparently, can't wait to get back to her friends up in Heaven. Hmm. I wonder I'll be going...**

_"It's over,_

_No longer_

_I feel it growing colder_

**_I knew this day would come to end_**

_So let this life begin_

_Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough, it never is_

**_So I will go on until the end_**

_We've become desolate_

_It's not enough, it never is_

**_But I will go on until the end" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Until The End"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, white wings fluttering, as he watched a happy couple holding hands, smiling and giggling at each other.<p>

It was times like this that made Naruto almost forget that humans were akaward and bendable creatures.

Almost.

He, reguardless of being the Angel of Love and Faith, and being one of God's many precious angels at that, never cease to remind the others that, reguardless of what God have done for them, some humans were greedy pigs. They take, take, take, but never give, something has been looked down upon by his father.

But his father was a kind fellow, and has a soft heart. It's when a certain human refuses to repent their sins that a problem is occured and the soul was sent down to Hell.

Naruto shivered at the thought.

He'd never been to Hell before, just heard rumors. Supposedly, Hell was a bad place to be in, and it's even worse when you've done something that went against God. Humans believe Hell was for those who choose to will _away _from God, and that, in order to save their souls, they must do something religously or something akin to that for God to ever reach out for their souls.

Minato would sorely be disappointed with his creations.

A tap on the shoulder and Naruto saw his best friend, the Fallen Angel, Sasuke, and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" The black haired angel asked. Naruto shrugged, looking back at the couple, and said;

"Nothing. Just watching humans." He said. Sasuke didn't say anything at first, instead, taking a seat next to the golden haired child of God. For a moment, he too, watched the couple play and laugh, kissing each other.

"They look happy." He commented. Naruto nodded.

"They are." He said.

"Think Father will accept them?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"What happens to the souls that are in Hell? I never understood that." Naruto asked out of the blue, looking at his best friend. Sasuke seemed surprise before looking back at Earth.

"They probably died. The Devil _is _the sadistic one in Hell."

"But The Devil _was _a creature of God. And, God loves his people. Why would he do that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Tried, but he wouldn't answer me. He just says he doesn't know all the time! I want to know!" The blonde shouted. The Fallen Angel just looked at the boy before looking back at Earth.

"Maybe it's better then, for you not to find out." The Angel of Love and Faith was not happy.

"But there wouldn't _be _a Hell if what the Devil did was a serious crime against God! Look at the humans! They are _happy! _God loves to make his children _happy! _So why send them to Hell, if, out of sheer happiness, all you're gonna get is misery?" Naruto asked, glaring heatedly at the dark haired angel. For once, Sasuke didn't have a clue what to say to that.

From day one, Sasuke's life have been nothing _but _misery. His family, while warm and welcome, hated the color of his wings, making him the outcast of said family, his brother was in Hell, and God _refuses _to answer him when asked.

He _knew _God was being unfair to him, and like Naruto said, God was supposedly make everything he'd created happy.

Or, at least, according to that little book humans usually carry.

"Would it be better to have such a crime in Heaven? Everyone has a chance to repent, to be forgiven, and yet..." Naruto paused. "Yet none of us could be truly happy, until the one we look up to is happy. Justice or unfair?"

"We'll never know. As angels, it is our job to protect those who are in need of help, as well as helping them." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"I don't want to help anyone if means letting go of the one thing that makes you _human." _Sasuke frowned at that.

"So...God died for his people, I believe. You wouldn't want that?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"There's always a reason for a cause. But to have a cause without reason is like killing with innocent; it can't be done." He said, staring at the couple go their seperate ways. "It's so easy to find flaws of someone, but can you honestly tell me that you can look at me in the eye and say you're perfect because you're God's child? Can you really stand here, and tell me that everything God does and says is right? And what of _humans in Hell? _Can you tell me that most, if not half, of those souls deserve it? Can you tell me that for every law that has ever been made was justified when we see people _dying everyday _and _praying _for a spot in Heaven only to be _rejected _because they only got a quarter of a whole story? Remember, there is _always _a second half to a story, so pray tell, why is it that _those who seem innocent enough is the ones getting speical treatment when those whose deeds are WAY beyond evil are left to die, knowing that what they are doing will come back to haunt them and they get what they paid for?_"

Sasuke was at loss.

The Angel of Love and Faith was really going all out. With the given name, it's not really his place to say anything, but when alone, Naruto always seem to think it's cruel to leave those who'd deserve it rot.

Karma was a funny thing indeed.

"I...can't answer that." Sasuke finally said, not looking into those stern blue eyes. Naruto huffed. Of course Sasuke wouldn't know, who the hell DOES know? So in the end, all it really came down to was...

Is it really a waste of time to send someone's soul to hell?


	4. Hell On Earth

_"They fall in line, one at a time_

_Ready to play _

**_(I can see them anyway)_**

_No time to lose, we've got to move_

_Steady your helm_

**_(I am losing sight again)_**

_Fire your guns, it's time to run_

_Blow me away_

**_(I will stay in the mess I made)_**

_After the fall, we'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

**_Only the strongest will survive_**

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I have a shadow on the wall_

**_I'll be the one to save us all" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Blow Me Away"_

* * *

><p>Hinata had been walking down the corridors of her castle when a sudden shrill echo loudly in the halls, and Hinata knew that Sakura's deed has been done. Smirking evilly, Hinata turned around to see her come face to face with a tall, blonde haired girl, skin tan, slight cleveage, wearing really <em>really <em>short shorts, and a small blue tank top, half of her belly showing.

It was really a disgusting sight to behold.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Selphie. Just _what _brings you here in my lovely castle in hell?" Hinata asked in an overly sweet tone, blinking her lavender eyes at the girl. The girl, Selphie, shivered.

"I...I don't know! I was home, snacking on my chips, when suddenly, a freak with wings appeared out of nowhere, and told me I was on my way to hell!" The blonde screetched, causing Hinata to winch. Ah, the sheer _irony _of being completely clueless to the things that were said to get you stoned and into hell was really amusing, right?

"Wrong. I'll tell you why you are here. You, my dear sweet little dumb _bitch, _is here because of the sins you'd done, and the destruction you've caused." Face set in stone, Hinata showed the girl all the times she'd tortured other girls, two-timed on boys, and was just being an ungrateful little brat to her parents. Selphie paled.

"W-wait! But I'm _rich!"_

"Be careful of how use Greed, deary. As useful as it is, it's still a sin nevertheless." Hinata sneered, lavender eyes heating up to maroon. Selphie whimpered.

"I'm not _really _going to hell, right?" She asked, looking at the devil hopefully. Hinata sighed.

"No. Not until I get permission from God." She mumbled. Selphie did the dumbest thing you could have done in the face of the devil.

She'd cheered.

Quickly angered, those maroon eyes came right back, just as a streak of red highlights enter her dark blue hair, teeth becoming fans, big, black leathery wings torn through the flesh of the devil, just as matching black horns which slightly gleemed red in the light ripped through her forehead, and the size of the devil grew.

Now facing the Devil in her wrath, Selphie was confident that this would not be the last time she'll see her.

**"DO NOT THINK THIS IS OVER WHELP! I HAVE MY EYE ON YOU THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, AND WHAT YOU'VE DONE! EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN KEPT AWAY IN YOUR MIND WILL BE REVEALED WHEN YOU'RE DEAD AND WHEN YOU'RE DEAD, I'LL BE WAITING BITCH!"**

Tears were running down the poor girl's face, and Hinata took some guilty pleasure of knowing she'd made the biggest bitch that's been walking on the planet since Eve and Adam cry. Returning to her natural state, Hinata had smoothen the wrinkles from her black and red dress, ignoring the blonde's sobbering 'sorries' and shit else.

Typical humans; scare the living shit out of them and they'll easily listen to what you have to say.

"Now that is said, you have the chance to repent your sins. Though, I must warn you, that if you continue to do your selfish crimes, God _will _send you to hell. And I have a whole lot of tortures for you waiting with your name on it. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde, still shaking up from the scare, nodded, and with that, Hinata easily sent the girl on her way back to Earth.

The Devil sighed before storming back to her original location.

She had enough of this damnable game God was playing with her; she wanted revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge.

And she was going to get it, one way or another.

_And finally, The **Day of Awaken **will raise once again, and these disgusting **insects **will FINALLY get what they've deserve._


	5. The Plot

_"**So sacrifice yourself**_

_**And let me have what's left**_

_**I know that I can find**_

_The fire in your eyes_

**_I'm going all the way_**

**_Get away, _**_please_

_You take the breath right out of me_

**_You left a hole where my heart should be_**

**_You gotta fight just to make it through_**

**_Cause I will be the death of you" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Breath"_

* * *

><p>"Are...are you serious?" Sakura asked, blinking at the Devil. Said Devil huffed, removing a peice of hair out of her face as so she can look at the Angel of Death.<p>

"Of course. I wouldn't be suggesting it if I haven't." She said, smirking viciously as the scream of a thousand souls being tortured echo the room. Sakura shivered.

"But...to steal an angel from Heaven? How is that possible? More accurant, how are you gonna do it without your powers?" She asked, looking at the Devil with slight ceriousity. Hinata chuckled slightly, getting up from her throne.

"If there's a will, there's a way, Sakura. Trust me. God isn't the only one that holds power over me." At this, Sakura eyes went wide.

"You don't mean, the Grim Reaper, right?" She asked. Hinata smiled devilishly.

"Of course. Bring me Ino." Sakura hestitated, but knowing Hinata will be angry with her, did what she was told. A minute later, a girl wearing a grey rope appeared, with grey hightlights in her blonde hair.

"You rang, Warlord?" She asked, blue eyes sparkling with life, ironicly.

"Yes. I need to you to make a portal to Heaven. God owes me a few favors in return to keep his pericous souls still alive." She said, sneering at the end. Ino nodded.

"Done and done. Good luck getting your powers back, your evil highness." Hinata chuckled before walking out of the room, with Sakura on her heels.

"So...did you decide which angel you're gonna steal?" She asked. Hinata hummed a little before cocking her head to the side.

"I'm gonna go after the one God cannot live without; the Angel of Love and Faith." Sakura gasped.

"But...that one is holy. You cannot!"

"I can, and I will, Sakura. Need I remind you that it was I who'd created you when you were nothing, but an impf soul wondering around? Need I remind you that it was your choice to follow me? Do not question me. Ever. Got it, Angel of Death?" Sakura winched at her name and nodded slowly. Hinata smirk. "Good. Now, prepare the others, we must leave once the portal is ready." Sakura nodded.

"Got it." As the black winged angel went to rally up the others, Hinata couldn't help but smirk.

Soon, and very soon, all will be set for the Devil's grand Finale.


	6. Hell's Attack On Heaven

_"Shove me under you again_

_I can't wait for this to end_

_Sober, empty in the head_

_I know I can never win_

_Why should I have to wait?_

**_I'll just look the other way_**

**_We left this land of shiny lights_**

**_I wish I may, I wish I might_**

_When all these dreams have come to end_

_You wish you were, **you're not my friend" **Breaking Benjamin- "Wish I May"_

* * *

><p>Naruto knew something was wrong when he spotted a grey cloud in the sky. Knowing it could only be his father's doing, he went to check up on him. He made his way through the castle only the come across two large doors, made in copper and gold. Opening the door, Naruto looked at the tall, blond man before him.<p>

"Father? Is something wrong?" He asked. Minato sighed, looking at his child.

"I'm afraid, it is. Hinata, it seems, is planning to come to Heaven." He said. Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Hinata, Father? Is she one of us?" He asked. Minato shook his head.

"No, far from us, I'm afraid. But I do not have time to explain to you; you have to leave and go to safety." Naruto looked confused.

"Father?"

Suddenly loud screams were heard just as well as explosion and choas. The castle shook as more and more cries of help and the stench of fire reached their nose. Minato glowered.

"Go, my son! You have to leave and get to safety! NOW!" Naruto didn't have to restort as Minato had thrown him out and behind the castle. The blond boy looked up and then started to run towards the main enterance of Heaven, the Golden Gates.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke following him.

"What's happening?" He asked, blue eyes worrying.

"The demons! They've manage to get into Heaven! They're killing every angel they see! They also brought along Hinata, the Devil!" Naruto eyes went wide before looking back at the castle.

"W-what do they want?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know, but we have to leave. Father's orders." He said, taking the blond by the hand and running out of the gate. They were stop short, however, by a pink haired demon, smirking evilly.

"Just _where _do you think you're going, Angel of Love and Faith?" She asked, looking at the blond with evil eyes. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke glared.

"You want him? You'll have to go through me!" He shouted. The pink haired one hummed, looking at Sasuke and smirked.

"That could be arranged." With a snap of her fingers, the Angel of Fallen and the Angel of Love and Faith were easily outnumbered. Sakura pointed to the boys.

"Get them, keep them alive. Make sure the Angel of Love and Faith gets a nice welcoming party in Hell. Send the other to my room." She said. Both eyes went wide.

"HELL?"

Soon, the demons grabbed ahold of both Angels, just as a portal open up. Naruto struggled against the grip.

"Let me go! You're not getting away with this, demon!" He shouted before going into the portal. Sakura cocked her head to the side before a smaller demon appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?" Said the demon. Sakura smiled down at it.

"Tell Hinata that the deed is done. No need to tortement the old man, we have one of his angels." With a nod, the demon vanished. Sakura sighed. _I hope you know what you're doing, Devil._

Meanwhile, Hinata glared hatefully at Minato.

"I should kill you." She said, wings flapping aimlessly. Minato snorted.

"I doubt it. Although, I shouldn't have let you live in the first place." He said. Now it was Hinata's turn to snort.

"You couldn't control me for long, _God. _You cannot tame the untamable." She said, smirking viciously. Minato refused to budge.

"What do you want?" Hinata clicked her tongue.

"What I want? Hmm, What _do _I want? That should be easy! I want revenge!" She said, lavender eyes sparkling at the thought. "I want to make you suffer. I want to make sure those animals you've created gets exactly what they've deserve and had coming. I want **EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN TAKING AWAY FROM ME!" **Those maroon eyes flashed just as a speck of fang showed from her upper lip before hissing slightly, returning back to her form. "It's quite simple; give me my powers back and I'll let you have your stupid, little angel back. If not, I'm planning to _keep _said angel until his wings becomes as black as mines. You don't want that, do you?" Minato glared.

"I will do no such thing! You don't even know where my Naruto _is!"_

"On the contrary, I know _exactly _where little Naruto is. Why, he's in my chamber, whimpering pathetically, scared out of his little mind, as I've been told from my Angel of Death herself, Sakura." At this, Minato's eyes went wide.

"No..."

Hinata smirked.

"Oh yes. Your precious little angel is in my grasp now. And, unless you want your perfectly white angel a demon, give me my powers back." Minato glared at her.

"And what? Let you kill all of mankind?"

"They **DESERVE IT!" **She yelled, anger flashing in her eyes, just as a harsh wind blew in the castle, ending the roaring of fires in it. "I am sick and tired of putting up with petty excuses as to why they should be in Heaven instead of Hell. You know as well as I do that humans are nothing but broken toys, just _ready _to be use over and over again until all that's left is their shattered remains." She inhaled sharply, almost looking like a dragon. "They don't deserve it. Don't deserve Earth. Don't deserve freedom. I've warned you about your creations. They WILL turn their backs on you, and look what's happening. They should have shared the same fate as me. But no. You, my friend, is letting them get away with too much stuff. I saw how you always beg, plead, and bend over backwards for them, but they aren't listening. Sending them to Hell is gonna do what, Minato? They're too stupid to realize what's right and wrong."

"Well, if you didn't keep bothering them."

"**IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE HUMAN'S LIFE MISERABLE! I'M THE ONLY ONE CAN TORTURE THEM AND ENJOY IT! NOT THOSE STUPID ASS BASTARDS THAT DOES THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" **This time, Hinata didn't hold back and let her anger flow, wings appearing from her back. But before she could finish transforming, Minato had zapped her, causing her to scream and transformed back into her human self. She glared hatefully at the blond. "You have less then an hour to decide Naruto's fate. You better make the right choice."

With that, she'd disappeared.


	7. You're Mines, Now

_"I'm a believer_

**_Nothing could be worse_**

_All these imaginary friends_

**_Hiding betrayal_**

**_Driving the nail_**

**_Hoping to find a savior, no_**

_Don't, **leave me to die here**_

**_Help me to survive here alone_**

_Don't surrender, surrender oh_

**_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel_**

**_Open your wings, Evil Angel_**

**_Oh, fly over me, Evil Angel_**

**_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Evil Angel"_

* * *

><p>Naruto shivered violently, looking around. He didn't like Hell, it was cold and warm all at the same time. If humans thought Hell was the hottest place on Earth, then they are wrong.<p>

Suddenly, a wisp sound of a portal opening caught his attention and he looked to see the princess of evil herself, The Devil.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A pretty little angel who has lost his way." Naruto glared at her.

"S-shut up. W-what d-do you want from m-me?" He asked, trying his best to find warmth. Hinata frowned before snapping her fingers, causing the fire around them to shine brightly, as the cold tempature went down.

"Now, now. It won't do us any good if you were to freeze to death." She said, stepping around the white winged angel and sitting on her throne. "As for what I want from you, I want nothing. You're a simple pawn I need in order to make God to agree with the deal I've made."

"A deal?" Naruto blinked, curious. Hinata glared.

"I do not need to explain myself to you. All you need to know is, _if _your precious 'father' does not give me what I want, I will pluck a feather from your wing and then place it back as a new color." She said, smirking down at the angel. Naruto blinked.

"What color?"

"Black."

Naruto eyes went wide before narrowing them at the devil, fear settling in.

"You're gonna turn me into a demon? I won't let you!"

**"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY YOU LITTLE TWAT!" **Hinata screamed, red streaks appearing into her hair as her nails become claws. Naruto whimpered a little. Hinata, pleased with this, transformed back into her natural state and smirked. "Want to keep trying to piss me off, little angel?" Naruto glared at her.

"You won't get away with this. Father will find a loophole in your plot, and you'll rot even more so then you are now!"

"Your Father will do no such thing if he wants to keep the Angel of Love and Faith alive. As long as I have _you, _my dear, your Father no more powerful then a rock. I will do everything I can, my little pawn, to keep you alive. For now, though, you are no use to me. Sakura!" The pink haired angel came into the room.

"Yes, warlord?"

"Take our little guest to his room. I had enough of seeing this little worm." Naruto flashed a hurt expression and Hinata felt something akin to guilt, but quickly shoved it away.

"Yes, my princess." With that, Sakura grapped Naruto by the arm roughly and walked out the room. Hinata had a strange feeling that living with this angel would pay the price, but for now, she was busy trying to rule and destory the planet she hated.


	8. Pretty Little Angel

_"**Watch the end through dying eyes**_

_**Now the dark is taking over**_

_**Show me where forever dies**_

_**Take the fall and run to heaven**_

_All is lost again, **but I'm not giving in**_

_**I will not bow, I will not break**_

_I will shut the world away,_

**_I will not fall, I will not fade_**

_I will take your breath away_

_And I'll survive, paranoid_

**_I have lost the will to change_**

**_And I am not proud, cold-blooded fate_**

_I will shut the world away" Breaking Benjamin- "I Will Not Bow"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, bored out of his mind, while he looked around. After being sent to his...room, he hadn't seen no hair nor hide of The Devil. Maybe she's right; maybe he really <em>was <em>a pawn.

Naruto glowered at the thought.

_I can't believe I'd let myself get caught like that! I wonder where Sasuke is, anyway. He was right with me when we got captured._

At this, Naruto paused before sitting up quickly and left his little bed to go to the door. Just as he was about to open it, shock ran through his body, causing him to take a step back and hissed, looking at his bloody hand. _Shit, _He thought. _Black magic. She must've put it on the door so I couldn't escape. _Glaring at the door, Naruto glance idly at his room before moving back to the bed. _What am I gonna do now? _He whined pathetically in his head, tears gathering in his eyes. _Father, help me._

Meanwhile, Hinata was watching with bored interest as a group of girls went back and forth in their discussion about who's dating that Byron guy. She scoffed.

"Humans are amusing to watch when they aren't being stupid." She idly said before getting up from her throne and walking towards the window of her castle. If she had to be honest with herself, she would have said that hating God within itself was a lie. She didn't hate him, she just hated the way he treats creation.

Oh sure, there's nothing wrong with being nice and sweet and all, but when someone push you over the edge too many times, it's about time for you to stop acting innocent and bring out the devil within yourself.

That's exactly what Hinata's job entitled; currupt souls into hating one another and just watch as said soul becomes black, or a demon. Rather you know it or not, there's always some demonic angel on your shoulders, be it God's angel or the Devil's angel. Most of the time, God will always win against Devil, but as time rages on, this battle between Good and Evil was shimmer down to where it's the _Devil _is winning and not God.

And this is not good, for neither of them.

It's becoming too easy for Hinata's demons to courrupt a human's soul. So easy, in fact, that angels up in Heaven aren't even putting up a fight anymore, it's just that bad. Oh sure, Hinata _may have _liked it at the beginning, but that was the beginning; this was now.

And soon, the fun was sucked out of it, and now Hinata was becoming lesser and lesser of the results of a dead way battle. Quite frankly, she was appalled by the actions of humans.

So, Hinata had been less then thrill to keep having more then one soul come to her, only to be warn that if they don't stop what they're doing, their soul will be Hinata's, and honestly, she wasn't looking forward to putting up with idiocy these people are showing from time to time.

Ah well, at least there was one thing that change this war around, and he was just sitting in his room.

Hinata smirked amusingly, before turning around started to out of her chamber to visit a certain angel. Meanwhile, Naruto sat there, looking at space when the door had open to reveal the Devil herself, Hinata.

"How are you today, Naruto?" She asked, a vicious smile sprayed against her lips. Naruto glared.

"I'll be better once I'm out of here." He growled. Hinata started to walk towards him, the smirk growing wider as the spark of evil enter her eyes.

"Now, now," She said, stopping in front of him before reaching out for his wings. Before Naruto could protest, or move, one of his feathers was ripped out, causing him to scream in pain and gritted his teeth as he looked at Hinata with a watery glare. "Be careful of how you talk to me, Angel of Love and Faith. Don't wanna ruin your pretty little wings, now, don'tcha?" She asked in a over sweet tone. The feather in her hand soon started to become a silverish grey before turing into a complete dark grey and then finally black. Smirking, she placed the feather back on the wing, Naruto shivering as dark magic ran through his veins.

"You won't get away with this, as I've said. Father won't allow you to ruin his Earth."

"He should be grateful that I'm doing this," Hinata countered. "After all, humans are just a waste of space. There's really no need for them when they can destory everything in path." Suddenly a sharp pain enter her mind and her face suddenly darken. "Be right back. Don't you dare move, you hear me? I'll very upset if you do." With that, she'd disappeared.

Naruto grunted.

"Don't worry," He said to no one. "I won't."


	9. Debt To Pay, So Little Time

_"Try to find out_

**_What makes you tick as I lie down_**

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?_

**_There's a fine line between love and hate, and I don't mind_**

**_Just let me say that I like that, I like that_**

**_Something's getting in the way_**

**_Something's just about to break_**

**_I will try to find my place_**

**_In the diary of jane_**

**_As I burn another page, _**_as I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of jane so tell me how it should be"- Breaking Benjamin- "Diary of Jane"_

* * *

><p>Hinata watched with a grim face as another soul enter her room, this time a lazy fat man who seems to be sweating like a pig. She smiled evilly; she loved to see her victims squirm.<p>

"Well, well, Mr. Richard. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked, lavender eyes sparkling with amusement and laughter. The soul, Mr. Richard, gulped nervously.

"P-please, Mrs. Devil, I beg of you, spare me!" He weeped, tears cloming close. Hinata's smile grew.

"And why is that, you greedy fucker? You see your employees struggling with their life OUTSIDE of the office. And yet you refuse to pay them. With the enconomic the way it is, I was slightly hoping you'd changed from the last time we've meet. Keyword; SLIGHTLY. Me and God was on the same page with you." She said, tail behind her wipping back and forth playfully. Mr. Richard looked around nervously.

"Please," He begged. "Just one more chance! I'll change, I swear!"

"I'm afraid it's **TOO LATE!" **With that, Hinata transformed into full demon form, snarling angrily at the bold man before her, who was whimpering pathetically. **"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR DEEDS! SAKURA!"**

Sakura, who had been in her room, pratically molesting Sasuke, sighed before looking at the black haired angel before leaving. Sasuke, for once, was thankful. She didn't need to see the huge blush on his face. Sakura came into chamber with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, my lord?"

**"OPEN THE PORTAL TO THE PITS OF HELL; FATASS HERE IS IN NEED TO BE SENT DOWN THERE PERAMENTLY!"**

"NO!"

**"OH YES YOU ARE. I REMEMBER WARNING YOU ABOUT IT FROM THE FIRST MEETING, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BEG MERCY TO ME? SAKURA, OPEN THE PORTAL AND QUICKLY!"**

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Sakura pulled the levage and soon, the floors behind Mr. Richard open up, revealing the roars and heat of fire, and the sounds of souls moaning pitfully just as the gush of wind blew in his face. The poor man sobbing and crying.

"Please," He continued to sob. "Please, please, reconsider this! Have mercy!"

**"THERE'S NO MERCY TO WHERE YOU'RE GOING! RICHARD J. ARKINSON, FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, YOUR LIFE IS NOW PERAMENTLY MINES! ENJOY HELL!" **And with that, Hinata pushed the man into the pits of fire and the floor enclosed itself once again. Now gone, Hinata returned back her original state and sunk into her chair, tired. Sakura looked at her, worried.

"You know, you don't have to go into demon form whenever you feel the need to scare their souls halfway to death, no pun intended." She said, walking up to her. "They're already scare of death as it is." Hinata chuckled.

"But if I don't do it, they'll never get the hint as to why they shouldn't be here in the first place." She said before sighing. "Besides, the only way I could go demon is when I lose my temper, and you, of all people, should know that." Hinata looked at Sakura, who shivered visibly. Once upon a time, Sakura had been at the end stick of the Devil's wrath; lets just say, it wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, but still. Demon form is straining your health, as impossible as it is. Scaring the shit out of everyone while may be funny is not good for you. I'd hate to lose you and have ANOTHER Devil." She said. Hinata chuckled weakly.

"Yeah," She gasped. "No one else can do a better job then me."


	10. A New OutLook On Life

_"If you find your family, don't you cry_

**_In this land of make believe, dead and dry_**

**_You're so cold, but you feel alive_**

**_Lay your hand on me one last time,_**

**_Show me how it ends, it's alright_**

**_Show me how defenseless you really are,_**

_Satsified and empty inside, well that's alright,_

**_Lets give this another try" _**_Breaking benjamin- "So Cold"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed, bored, when he heard the door open, causing to him to look up to see one of Hinata's demons severing him lunch as always. Sighing, he got up from his bed to look at the plate. It was a bunch of fruit, a cup of water (He didn't want to believe there's actually WATER in hell) and nice looking sandwhich. <em>Seems the devil has manners. <em>He thought, smirking as he took bite of a red apple and went back to the bed.

"Think I can get out of here?" He asked the servent, who only looked at him with a blank look. Taking his silence for an answer, Naruto shrugged. "I don't think so, either, but anything's worth a shot." Again, he was ignored, which started to drive Naruto's patience. Hey, an angel he may be, but he was still, nevertheless, part human. "Well? Answer me!"

"He can't."

"GAH!" Dropping the apple, Naruto looked up to see the angel that brought him and Sasuke here. Naruto glared at her. "You!" Sakura shrugged.

"As I was saying, he can't answer you, if you haven't notice, his mouth is sewed together." Naruto eyes went wide and looked at the servent before him. With little light, it was hard to tell, but Naruto could make out the lines of needles and thread. He blinked in shock.

"W-what happened to him?" Sakura grinned grimly.

"Punishment for speaking against the Devil." She said, and Naruto shivered. He didn't want to believe it, but the cold fact remain; the Devil _was _one of the most hellish creatures you'll ever meet.

"D-does she do that to everyone?" He dared asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, just ones who'd stepped out of line. Trust me." And with this, Sakura turned her back and lifted up her shirt. Naruto hissed sharply, winching.

On the back of Sakura, was burises beyond burises. It looked like she'd been whipped, giving by the impression, and very hard too, as the wounds have yet to heal throughly.

"This came from the very first time I'd tried to defy Hinata. I'll never make that mistake again." She said, still grinning that grim look. Naruto looked at her, mind in wonder.

"Why do you stay with her?" He whispered. Sakura sighed.

"I owe her, that much is for sure, but other then that, I won't say the Devil isn't right about humanity." She said and Naruto blinked in confusion. Seeing this, Sakura filled him in.

"Hinata believes humanity is going to go to hell, and this may be true, considering the numberous souls we have down here. Her job is becoming way too easy, rather you know it or not, and she's sick of it. Thus, began the hatred for humans. She hated what humans were doing, but more importantly, she hated what they've become over the passed years or so. I don't think she'll ever mention it, but Hinata didn't stray far from God's side, no matter what you've been taught. Both her and Minato shared the same opinion, once upon a time, that some humans did not deserve such faith coming from both of them and they made a pack; Neither God or Devil would send a human's soul in Heaven or Hell unless they really deserve it. This means, if you've done a sin that is not to be forgiven, you were going to Hell. For example, as of late, people think killing kids is fun, so they do it. Had they done it around the time there had been no war, they would've gone straight to hell." Sakura sighed, facing back at Naruto.

"Rules like this still stands, but when time changed, so did Hinata and Minato. As Hinata had stated, Minato was growing tired, trying to make things right, only for it to be rejected by humans. There's this thing about humans I'm sure you're aware of?" She asked, looking at him. Naruto nodded.

"Right; if it doesn't seem normal or natural, reject it."

"Exactly; humans are self-center these days, it's impossible to say your opinion without being shot down. And here's another lovely fact you probably know or don't; Naruto, have you ever listen in to what people are saying when it comes to issues such as homosexuality, or the government?" Naruto shook his head, and Sakura face went dark. "They don't mean half of what they say." Naruto eyes went wide.

"What?"

"It's true. Humans are lousy liars, but when it comes certain rights and stuff, this fact is clear. I've recent heard of a women who said that God made them as he wanted, because he loved his creation, but at the same time, I heard her say that homosexuality should be banned because it was disgusting." She said, darkly, eyes glowing. Naruto looked at her, nervously. "You can ask anybody around here, and they'll tell you. Humans will ALWAYS go back from what they've said, why? Because fear everyone and espiecally God." She growled. "Hinata is right, for the most part. Humans were, and always was, weak-minded creatures. They'll never have the right mind to stand up for what they believe is right, and they were always followers from they day they were created. It's no wonder why Hinata hates humans so much; just look at what they've done. And, unlike Minato, Hinata doesn't give second chances; once you're in hell, you'll stay in hell." She said, before looking at Naruto.

"I'm sure Hinata will tell you the rest of this story, but for now, she wants to see you. Come on." With that, Sakura left, leaving Naruto to ponder what exactly had he learned today.


	11. The Deal Continues

_"I want a normal life_

_Just like a newborn child_

**_I'm a lover hater, I am an instigator_**

**_You are an oversight_**

_Don't try to compromise_

**_I'll learn to love to hate it_**

**_I am not integrated_**

_Just call my name, you'll be okay_

_Your scream is burning through my veins_

**_Sooner or later, you're gonna hate it_**

**_Go ahead and throw your life away_**

**_Driving me under_**

**_Leaving me out there_**

**_Go ahead and throw your life away" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Sooner or Later"_

* * *

><p>Naruto followed Sakura all the way to the Devil's chamber, and stopped. The pink haired angel looked at him, silently wishing him good luck, before turning the other way back to her room. Naruto watched her go before slowly pushing the door and with equal movement, walked slowly in.<p>

Hinata was only slightly amused.

"Come here, boy. Do not test me." She said, still staring the pool of water. Naruto walked a bit faster and stopped in front of her. Hinata raise an eyebrow. "To my side, boy." She said, this time, with a slight chuckle. Naruto was pretty sure he'll hate that the fact that the Devil seem to love discomfort and began walking to Hinata's side. Once there, he looked into the water and gasped.

Minato looked at his angel with a sheepish smile.

"Naruto..."

"Father!" Hinata held her hand up, telling Naruto that he wasn't allow to speak. Hinata smirked at the frown she'd recieved for this.

"Hinata..."

"_Father..." _She spat out tauntingly. The annoyed frown on Minato's face only appeared to be Hinata's source of amusement.

"Give me back my son." Minato demanded, folding his arms. Hinata cocked her head to the side.

"Give me back my powers." She restorted, folding her arms in a mocking way. Minato glared hatefully at the Devil, even as Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Never." He said, coldly, blue eyes narrowing at Hinata. Hinata's smirk turned downright evil at that as she lifted her arm towards Naruto, who was becoming more nervous by the minute. Soon, her hands reached two feathers in his wings.

"That's too bad." She said in a uncaring tone, just as she ripped two more feathers out of Naruto's wings. Naruto shriek in pain, wings fluttering wildly from the hurt, as he clentched his right wing, unable to stop the tears from falling down his fact. Minato eyes went wide and then glared hatefully at the she-demon.

"Stop this right now Hinata!" He commaned, and Hinata glared.

"No," She smiled viciously, reaching for another feather. Naruto whimpered, trying keep his wings out of reach, but one look from Hinata, told him he'd better not try it. "I don't think I'll ever stop until I get what I want back." With that, she ripped another feather out of his wings. Naruto screamed bloody murder when she'd ripped out one at the top, part being the nerve system. Minato winched.

"At least," He tried. "Give me a couple more days." He said, already at his limits. Hinata smiled, though, lavender eyes were shining evilly.

"Take all the time you need." And with that, the connetion ended, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. The blond glared spitfully at Hinata, who'd only ignored it. "Don't look at me like that."

"I can, and I will. You may be the Devil, but that doesn't mean you have any control of me." At this, Hinata glared sharply at the white-winged angel, anger bubbling upon the surface.

"And what does that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I'm only your pawn, right? That doesn't mean I'm your puppet. You have no control over me." Hinata glared as she moved from her seat.

"I'd like for you to repeat." She said in a overly sweet tone. Naruto shook his head, despite the damage done to his wing, and now having four black feathers on his wing, and the dark magic overriding his spirit pressure.

"No thanks, I rather not. After all, if you kill me, you're plan won't work anymore." The Devil paused before chuckling, eyeing Naruto carefully.

"You gotta alot of spunk to stand up to me. That, or you're completely stupid for a blond." At this, Naruto glared angerily at her.

"What's _that _suppose to mean?" He asked, gritting his teeth. Hinata smirked.

"Nothing, my little pawn. You may go back to your room, now. I'm done with you until the next time Minato calls." She said. Naruto hestitated. Part of him wanted to stay and keep going with their playful bander, but Naruto knew better. The Devil is all talk _and _action; to do so would mean risking life and limb. With this in mind, Naruto began walking, or, rather, _limping _back to his room. That's when Hinata call to him. "By the way, there's an oil treatment for your wing on the dresser. You may want to use it before anyone gets any ideas." At this, Naruto blushed a cherry red and hurriedly rushed back to his room, ignoring the Devil's laugh.

He changed his mind; he'd already _loathe _that laugh.


	12. What Are You Doing To Me?

_"All in all_

**_You're no good,_**

**_You don't cry like you should_**

_I'll be gone, **when you fall**_

_**Your sad life says it all**_

_So I'll find what lies beneath_

**_Your sick, twisted smile_**

_As I lie underneath_

**_Your cold, jaded eyes_**

**_Now you turn the tide on me_**

**_Cause you're so unkind_**

_I will always be here **for the rest of my life" **Breaking Benjamin- "What lies beneath"_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as Sakura rubbed the oil onto his bruised wing.<p>

"You okay?" She asked, looking at the angel. Naruto grunted, but said nothing. The pink haired angel sighed. "You know, it's not as bad as you make it seem to be." When Naruto did nothing but glared at her, Sakura shook her head. "Hinata may be evil, but...I think...deep within her heart, she might still actually cares."

"What heart?" Naruto said, now facing towards Sakura. "She's a abusive, evil little shrewd. She doesn't care." Sakura shook her head again.

"She does, but it's gonna take a while for the bond to appeard." This caught Naruto's attention.

"What bond? All I know is I'mma pawn for her to play with, nothing less and nothing more." He said, coldly, glaring at nothing. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, but...the spark is there. Maybe...maybe you can save the devil more times then what she'd already lost." Naruto blinked just as the angel started to walk away. "In the meantime, I want you to think about all you've learn and what you've been taught. Good and Evil may not see eye to eye, but there is a common ground they both share." And with that, Sakura walked away, shutting the door behind her. Naruto watched before looking out of the window.

"Save her? How could I save her? Hinata had done her deed. She knows she's evil, but yet..." Naruto paused before shaking his head. "No. The Devil is evil. She tells lies, she sends innocent souls to hell. There's nothing wrong about it." And yet, deep within Naruto's heart, he knew it wasn't true. Something about the Devil's past wasn't adding up, and there might be more answers lying within the story then what's been told.

_What are you doing to me?_

Hinata, meanwhile, was having trouble on her own. Ever since the angel, Naruto, got there, she's been having strange feelings. Feelings that were sought to be dead a long time ago, leaving nothing but hatred and vain within herself.

"Goddamn it, and yes, god, I swear on your name! Whatcha gonna do about it?" She mocked, looking up at the sky, before sighing. She hated not knowing what to do; it leaves her weak and defenseless, and the demons that she'd created were literally eating her away, tearing within her soul. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Hinata looked up to see Sakura.

"Well?" Sakura sighed.

"His wing should be healed about a day or so." She said, looking at the ground. Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. But I think it's better if you let Naruto experience your handiwork." Hinata blink, clearly and truly surprise.

"And what brought this on?" Then she narrowed her eyes. "Tell me you're not getting too close to that worm." Sakura denied it quickly.

"N-no! But, Naruto believes when you were sent to hell, you did something wrong. I'm just trying to prove a point."

"How?"

"Hoping, maybe, if he saw one of your clients, his view will change." _And hopefully, yours will too. _She thought just as Hinata ponder this.

"Very well. We shall see to it that Naruto gets first view of how my job is no different from his God." Hinata pratically spat at the name. She ignored the twinge of nervous just as Sakura nodded and walked out of the room. Once gone, Hinata collapse into her chair.

"What is wrong with me?"


	13. A Fair Trial

_"**I am done pretending**_

_**You have failed to find what's left**_

_I will suck you dry again_

**_Some are not worth saving_**

**_You're such a pretty mess_**

_I will choke the life within_

**_Now you wanna take me down_**

**_As if I even care_**

**_I am the monster in your head_**

**_And I thought you'd learned by now_**

**_It seems you haven't yet_**

**_I am the venom in your skin_**

_And now your life is broken_

**_After the lights go out on you_**

**_After your worthless life is through_**

**_I will remember how you scream_**

**_I can't afford to care, I can't afford to care" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Lights Out"_

* * *

><p>Naruto, for the second time since his stay in Hell, was called out of his room by the devil. He slowly made his way towards Hinata, who smirked.<p>

"Why do you always do that? Do you fear me?" She asked, looking at the white winged angel. Naruto glared at her, hatred slowly flowing in his veins.

"You wish." He mumbled before walking towards the girl. Hinata chuckled lightly.

"Is that so?" Naruto didn't answer; he just folded his arms and looked at the Devil.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. Hinata raise an eyebrow, eyeing the angel of Love and Faith before rolling her eyes.

"No need to be defensive." She said. "As I've said from the beginning, there's nothing about you that I want. You're my toy, a pawn, and there's nothing you can do to change it." Then she smirked. "However, I might be able to change your view about me."

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple; you are to stay with me and watch these...souls you care about go through a fair trial that will determind rather or not they'll go to hell." She said as she snapped her fingers and a list appeared beside her. Hinata began reading the list and smirked, lavender eyes sparkling. "Ah, here's our oldest victim; Sorrea T. Alexander." Naruto blinked.

"Sorrea? But she didn't do anything!" He said.

"That's what you think," Hinata said as she snapped her fingers again as another list appeared beside her on the right side. "This girl committed several crimes that both went against God _and _to the public safety. Number one, burning down a Church." At the grim face, Naruto winched. "Number two, stealing from a patient from the hospital and claimed 'she needed the meds' when caught." The dark look only grew as Naruto shrink back. "Number three, murdering an innocent victim of a love story gone bad. The guy was sent to jail; _she _wasn't caught yet."

"Okay, okay! So, maybe Sorrea is bad. But what are you trying to prove?"

"Humans aren't innocent; _far _from it. And you, my dear, is gonna have first row seat on why it pays to be the devil." And with this, both of the list disappeared, just as flash of light appeared and then disappeared to reveal a girl, long silky black hair, with an almond shaped face, and clearly did not come from the USA.

"W-what?"

"Sorrea T. Alexander. What a surprise. You've been a naughty girl." Hinata said, smirking down at the girl. Sorrea gulped.

"Where am I?" She asked, afraid. The amusement in the devil's eyes didn't crease.

"Why, you're in hell. Where you should belong." She stated coldly as the fires around the girl shone brightly. Sorrea, dispite this, shivered. "Sorrea, let me ask you a question. Why did you burn down a church? It didn't do anything to you." Hinata asked, already knowing the answer.

"B-because I was dared to."

"Wrong; you wasn't dare to do anything. You simply burn it down because, you know kids these days, they think becoming a pyro is cool, so why not burn down a church? You gave into peer pressure is all. You thought if you didn't do something cool, soicety would have rejected you." Hinata said, narrowing her eyes. "Do not lie to me. I may not be God, but our powers aren't very different. I know when you're lying and when you're scared. I know everything about you, so the more you tried to hide, the more I will find out about you. Lying isn't an option you have, deary. Spit out the truth; did you really need the meds you stolen from the hospital?"

"Y-yes."

"You know that old saying, 'The Devil Is A Liar?'. In some cases, that may be true, but not right now. And I'm not the person who's lying." Hinata glared darkly at the human. "I am not the person who'll judge you rather or not you'll go to hell. God is. I'm just doing my job. And you're lying to me. This will not end well if you keep lying to me. Tell. Me. The. Truth. Why did you kill the victim of abuse harrassment that has nothing to do with you?"

"I-I was paid to."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Who paid you?"

"Davis. He wanted to get back her, and force me into it."

"By killing his ex-girlfriend?"

"N-no. That was all on me." Hinata thought about it before nodding.

"I see. So you just thought killing the harrassed victim would have solved everything? Not even knowing there might have been a better solution for your problem? Like, I don't know, calling the police?" She snarled, tail wipping back and forth viciously. Naruto notice this, but didn't say anything.

Sorrea, likewise, kept her mouth shut.

Hinata growled.

"Idiots. _All _of you. Did you really think you could have gotten away with your crimes? If the police didn't get to you, either me or God will. And trust me, _I'm _more scarier then the big man in the sky. If I was you deary, I would stop being so insecure about everything and start living my life the way _I _want. Assholes who pressures you into doing things aren't friends nor are they cool; they're bunch of sad losers with no life whats so ever and gets off kids playing, the little pedos." She snarled, standing up.

"S-so what will happen to me?" Sorrea asked, nervously. Hinata glared at her.

"As much as I _hate _you right now, you're free to go. God decided to go easy on you since this is your first time in the afterlife, and I've decided you're not worthy of my time. Just let this be a lesson to you; _Everything _you fear will eventually come to light, and depending what it is, you'll either have a good life in the afterlife, or you can rot in hell, like me." She smirked. Sorrea nodded before looking over at Naruto and eyes went wide.

"H-his wings-"

"Are white, yes, I know."

"Punishment of God?"

"No. Just a pawn, but you don't need to know that. Now, be gone!" With that, Hinata sent Sorrea back to earth. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Um...?"

"I went easy on her because she really wasn't a bad kid. Just hung around with bad people. Me and God knew this, and so, for her to get her act straight, I've decided to test her. Later on in the trial, you'll meet very bad people who actually deserves to be here." Hinata said, before looking at the angel.

"You are free to go."

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Sakura about something." Hinata shrugged.

"Of course. But afterwards, go back to your home. I do not need a clueless angel wondering around my castle." Naruto felt a vein popped on his head.

"Hey!" Hinata just laughed.


	14. Is It Really That Simple?

_"I can feel you falling away_

**_No longer the lost_**

**_No longer the same_**

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive_

**_If you show me the way_**

**_Forever and ever_**

**_The scars will remain_**

**_I'm falling apart_**

_Leave me here forever in the dark" Breaking Benjamin- "Give Me A Sign"_

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't been lying; he really <em>did <em>wanted to ask Sakura something. However, the pink haired angel was hard to find. Not knowing where her room was, Naruto was safe to say that he was lost. He sighed.

"Man, the one time I need to understand something is the one time I don't get help." He mumbled to himself.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"GAH!"

Jumping yet another feet in the air, Naruto looked to see a snake demon slithering around the castle. Naruto looked at the thing with cautious eyes. The snake rolled his yellow eyes.

"I am not a venomus snake. Thou, I was once was." He said. This caught Naruto's attention.

"Was?"

"Hinata. It was her that ruined me from a beautiful and deadly snake to a weaken one." Naruto blinked.

"May I ask what's your name?"

"You may know me as Orochimaru, the demon snake. Though, I am not much of a snake when that wicked wench caught me."

"You mean, Hinata."

"Oh course, who else in this blasted castle has the sheer nerve to struck me down to my weaken state? Oh, that little devil. She didn't trust me enough with my venom, and I was force to go under emense pain and suffered greatly from my loss." Orochimaru hissed, flickering his tongue out. Naruto looked confused.

"Aren't you suppose to grow more venom? That is a snake's defense in the wild." Orochimaru glared at him.

"I am not a snake in the wild, boy! I am a demon! But you are correct. I do grow more venom if I lose some from killing my enemies." He said.

"So why don't you?"

"Foolish boy! Do you honestly think The Devil would have left her prisoners scott free? No, that wouldn't be her character." Naruto's face slid into a tight line.

"Let me guess, black magic?"

"Exactly. The damnable witch place a spell on me that force my venom to stop rebuilding itself in my fangs. I am now helpless to anyone who wants to kill me." Orochimaru hissed again, before back at the boy. "Now, back to your problem."

"Oh, I'm looking for Sakura." He said. Orochimaru snorted.

"You mean that blue-headed's slackey? She's on a mission right now, I believe." He said.

"Well, then maybe you can help me. I'm trying to understand the Devil more so then what everyone believes her to be. So, can you tell me something about her? Or at least, the Fair Trials?" Orochimaru hummed a little before looking back at the blond.

"I can tell you one thing; The Devil may be Satan, but that doesn't everything that had happen in the bible is right. Never forget The Devil had been one of you, before being sent down to this place. Everything you know, she knew and knew well. The Devil never speak lies; only the truth, because she's been under God's wing for so long. She may not been the creator of the world, but give The Devil a little more credit. She was, after all, the reason black souls were going to hell." Orochimaru said, before leaning back against the wall. "As for the Fair Trials, I'm not so sure. Ask Sakura, who should be back right now."

"Naruto?" Both Orochimaru and Naruto looked up to see the pink haired angel. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Sakura! Just the angel I need to see. I want to talk to you about something." Sakura blinked.

"Oh...okay? What is it?"

"What do you know about the Fair Trial?" Naruto asked.

"Fair Trial? Hmm..." She thought about it before telling him. "The Fair Trial is a trial to see if one soul belongs in either Hell or Heaven. Usually, the Fair Trial takes place in Heaven, but in some cases, the Fair Trial can also take place in Hell, depending on the soul. It's kinda like a human's trial, except there's nobody who's defending you, and both God and the Devil will ask questions and test your loyalty, committment, and devotion. Think of it as the Final Test."

"Final Test?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"There many tests in the world of humans that they have to face and conquor. But this last one, this last test, will determind you fate." Sakura said before walking away. "Ask the devil yourself, I'm sure she'll be happy to answer them." She said. Naruto watched her go before sighing.

"Why does everything goes back to Hinata? I mean, seriously!"

"Maybe it's because she's been down here longer then us, and knows more then us." Orochimaru said, cocking his head to the side. "But the kid's right. Want the answer? Ask the devil herself." Then he sneered. "Wait, are you scared of her?" Naruto blushed and glared.

"No!"

"I think you are."

"Why do I have to be scared of her? She's just another evil demon!" Naruto shouted. Orochimaru chuckled before slithering away.

"You have alot to learn, kid." He said. Naruto glared at the retreating back before thinking about it deeply. Was he scared? No. There's nothing about Hinata to be scare of. She's just evil, is all. A sadistic. That's all.

So, why was he holding back?


	15. More Info And A Slight Change

_"Screaming on the inside_

_I am frail and withered_

_Cover up the wounds **that I can't hide**_

_**Walls that lie between us**_

_**The saint within the sinner**_

_I have lost the nerve, but **it's alright**_

_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes_

**_All will be forgiven, none will raise_**

_Bury the fallen and lead the blind_

_I will fight the loss, **dead inside**_

_**Into the nothing**_

_Faded and weary,_

**_I won't leave and let you fall behind_**

**_Live for the dying, heaven hear me_**

**_I know we can make it out alive" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Into The Nothing"_

* * *

><p>Naruto stood behind the close doors that were Hinata's chambers. Suddenly, his gut started to squirm at the thought of facing her again. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't face her anymore without feeling...something.<p>

_Well, whatever. _He thought, shrugging, before pushing the door and his way in. Hinata looked up, eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked, quite rudely. Naruto couldn't hide the winch before clearing his throat.

"What do you know about the Fair Trial?" He asked. Hinata blinked before her lips slide into a smirk.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" She asked. Naruto noddded. "Come here." Naruto walked over and sat down on his legs. "Now, you are aware of the that when people die, they become souls, and as they border the lines between Heaven and Hell, they are questioned, correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Father had shown me and the other angels that." He said. Hinata nodded.

"Good. This what you will call a Fair Trial. When a human soul comes to us, we baiscally ask them questions that'll show the true colors of their loyalty, comittment, and devotion. If they pass this test, then they are free to either roam the Earth once again as a human or feel as they though their time has come, and go straight to heaven. However, if they fail, then they are sent down here, in Hell, because their the color of their souls doesn't match truthfully about what they've said."

"Sakura told me about that. About humans being liars." Naruto said. Hinata nodded again, face grim.

"It's a shame, really, that even in _death, _humans won't change. They will never change, they are so thick-headed." She mumbled. Naruto silently nodded in agreement.

"So...this is the Final Test, right? What about the other tests?" He asked.

"The others will come eventually along the way, with humans. For each choice that they made, comes along with the test, and nearly _all _of them has to do with the three lessons."

"Three lessons?" Naruto blinked, confused. Hinata nodded.

"Three Lessons; The Will to Accept, The Will to Let Go, and The Will to Compromise. Pass these three, and you'll pass, not only as human, but a more _understanding _creature. We know life isn't fair, but are you really gonna sit there and mope about the things you can't do, the things you can't understand, and the things you refused to knowledge?" Hinata asked. Naruto frowned.

"What's the point of moping about something that has already happened and there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Exactly. It's this little sentence that starts life as it is now, when nearly 30,000 years ago, you were punished for not following a certain rule and was beaten to death when people spoke of nonsense." Hinata said, rolling her eyes as she did. "Not that humanity had gotten a little better, but at least it's better than any inhumane acts, right?" Naruto agreed slightly.

"But there's this one thing that bugs me."

"What's that?"

"Where do _you _fit into all this?" He asked, and Hinata chuckled slightly.

"Me? Well, I'm the one who's trying to send more souls into hell, by failing them." She said, laughing quietly before scowling. "And of course, my plan worked a little too well. Now I have to deal with these idiots that roam the Earth more times then I'd asked for." She growled, glaring heatedly into her pool of water. Naruto frowned at the insult.

"Must you keep calling them that? I mean, sure, humans aren't the brightest light around, but do they really need to be bash in nearly every chapter?"

"Yes. Because if I don't remind them that no, you aren't smart, and no, you aren't the best things around, and yes, you are the weakest in the Animal Kingdom, then these small, pathetic creatures will eventually get this stupid idea in their heads that they are much more badder then everyone has ever seen simply because you walk on two legs."

"..."

"I mean, really? You act so tough and mighty because you're possibly the only mammal that can walk on two legs? I hope a lion comes out of nowhere and bites them on their ass." Naruto couldn't help, but laugh at that. It may be downright mean, but it was just too funny to picture something like that happening. Hinata, meanwhile, couldn't help but smile at the blond's laughter. At least she gotten him to lighten up a little bit. "Anyways, I have a new soul coming down here, so you need to be ready when it comes." Naruto stopped laughing, giggling slightly, before looking at the devil.

"Who is it this time?"

"Ern, some boy name James Haunt, Hunt, something like that." She said, wavering the last name off. Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Wasn't he the one who set fire to the neighbor's car, and nearly killed a cat?" Hinata nodded and Naruto grin evilly, making Hinata do a double-take. "Oh, I **hate **that SOB! I will enjoy every second of this Trial." He said before leaping away. Hinata watched with surpised eyes.

Did...Did Naruto just became evil?

...

She'll have alot of explaining to do to Minato.


	16. Coming To Know You

_"Here I lie forever_

**_Sorrow still remains_**

_Will the water pull me down and wash it all away?_

**_Come and take me over_**

**_Welcome to the game_**

_Will the current drag me down and carry me away?_

_Suddenly the light begins to fade_

**_(HOPELESS)_**

_I'm falling down_

**_(FILTHY)_**

_I can't wake up_

_I cannot hold on, **I will not let go**_

_**(WORTHLESS)**_

**_It's over now_**

**_(GUILTY)_**

**_There's no way out_**

_I cannot hold on, I will not let go" Breaking benjamin- "Hopeless"_

* * *

><p>Naruto watched from far back as another soul enter the room. This time, it was a boy with light brown hair, equally brown eyes, and more leaner then muslcar. Hinata smiled down at the fool.<p>

"Why, hello." She purred out. The boy, whose name is James Hunter, looked up and frowned.

"Where am I? What did you do?" He asked, folding his arms. This didn't bother Hinata at all, instead, she was more amused then anything else.

"Such a bold person you are." She said, smirking at him. "You're in Hell, dear. I didn't do anything, you did." James frowned.

"What? What did I do?" He asked. Hinata sneered as she snapped her fingers, a list appearing from nowhere.

"Well, lets see; First, you set your neighbor's car on fire, which could have exploded if the fire reached the gasoline tank, killing whoever is in the car. Second, nearly killing a cat." At this, Hinata's face went dark. "Asshole. I _like _animals, including cats." She hissed, and James winched.

"That's only two reasons I'm here? I thought I'll go to hell for other things, things that aren't time wasting." He said. Hinata glared.

"Keep that attitude up, and you'll go to hell alot faster then you already are now." She mumbled, before looking at James. "_Listen, _you. I've been watching you for a while, and let me tell you, Hell does not like assholes like you nor does Heaven. However, I'm willing to bet that if I asked God about you, he'll be willing to let you go and your soul will be mines. And I do not have the tolerance nor the patience for ignorant asses." She snarled, and James gulped.

"All because of a cat? That's really stupid, if you ask me." He said. Hinata's eyes changed from lavender to maroon.

**"DO NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT STUPIDITY! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S STUPIDITY IS AND IT'S JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I'M LOOKING AT IT RIGHT NOW!" **She screamed, causing the boy to scream as well, and Naruto just laughed. Calming herself down, Hinata narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "And no one asked you, so shut your damn mouth. And no, it's not because of a fucking cat, it's your damn actions that helped you come down here." She said, folding her arms. The boy shrugged sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Yes you can. Do not use that stupid excuse to me, because I can see right through it. I'm only giving you a warning now, continue to do your stupid crimes for no apparent reasons, and we _will _be seeing more of each other." Then she smirked. "Sucks for you, though. I just so happen to like to have another soul to tortment." And with this, Hinata sent the soul back to Earth. Naruto looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Hinata looked over at him.

"I'm fine." Then she blinked. "I was waiting when you'll be disgusted with me for doing that." Naruto shrugged.

"I've never liked the bastard anyway, so I'm glad he'll go to hell. He's been getting on my nerves since he'd left pre-k." He said, and Hinata chuckled.

"Dark thoughts for an angel." She said. Naruto pointed at the black feathers in his wings.

"You did it. I was perfectedly fine until you plucked my feathers." He said, and Hinata bust out laughing.

"I didn't know black magic can surpress your spirit pressure so quickly!" She said, half amused and half worried. Naruto blinked.

"Well, how did you get your wings? I mean, didn't someone change you into a fallen angel? That's how you became who you are, right?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"I was never given the choice." She snarled quietly, glaring at the white winged. Naruto realized his mistake and before he could say anything, Hinata quickly dismissed the thought. "Anyway, you should go. Get ready for dinner."

"Dinner?" Naruto blinked. Hinata shrugged.

"I'd figured, since you aren't going anywhere, and it seems you'll be bored in your room, why not?" She said, looking at the angel. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Naruto looked honestly shocked.

"Um, no. No, I don't. It's just, why?" He asked. Hinata looked at him with stern eyes, making Naruto nervous as to what she saw in him.

"You won't run away." She said before walking away, leaving Naruto confused.

Run away?


	17. Dinner Time

_"**It's over, I didn't want to see it come to this**_

_I wonder if I **will ever see your face again**_

_And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin_

_It's simple; **I know that I will suffer in the end**_

_**Fast I fade away**_

**_It's almost over_**

_Hold on_

**_Slow I suffocate_**

**_I'm cold and broken_**

_Alone" Breaking Benjamin- "Fade Away"_

* * *

><p>When dinner came around, Naruto watched with amazement as everyone gathered around the table, taking to each other like they've known each other for years. What really surpise Naruto, though, was that Hinata <em>allowed <em>it to happen. He was sure dinner would have been boring and quiet.

"Sakura, you can invite that other angel you've been hiding from me." Hinata said, amused. Sakura blinked in surprise, blushing lightly, before running back to her room to get Sasuke. Naruto looked at her.

"How did you know?" He asked. Hinata shrugged.

"I'm the Devil, Naruto. There's nothing you can hide from me." She said, taking a sip of her red wine. Naruto thought about it before shaking his head lightly. Soon, Sakura came back with Sasuke following and the two sat down to eat. Sasuke glared at her. Hinata raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why are you so nice? You're the devil. You shouldn't be so nice." He said, glaring darkly at her. Hinata let out an amused chuckle, looking at him.

"I'm not nice, I just invited you to dinner. Don't confused kindness with the 'pain in the ass' feeling. I only wanted your little blond friend here, but it seems I've just finished the package, isn't that right, Itachi?" Hinata asked, looking at the older brother. Itachi nodded, and the grey-winged angel looked shock. "See? Even your older brother agrees." Sasuke just gave her a look. Hinata then turned her attentions to Naruto, who was playing with his food. "You alright?" Naruto blinked, looked at her, and nodded.

"I'm fine." He said. Hinata blinked a little before shrugging carelessly.

"Is the food not to your liking?" She said, looking at him. Naruto shook his head.

"No, the food's fine. I was just thinking." He said and Hinata narrowed her eyes before shrugging carelessly again.

"Any questions you would like to ask?" She asked, taking a peice of her medium-well done steak into her mouth. Naruto sighed.

"I would, but I think I'll wait after dinner." He said. Hinata blinked.

"You know, you could always ask me now, but if you are uncomfortable, then I guess it's okay." She said, eating a peice of her steak. Naruto nodded and continued to eat his own food. That's when Orochimaru slithered on into the dining room, though, he didn't go unnotice.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Hinata asked, not looking up from her plate. Orochimaru hissed at her.

"I am hungry."

"So? There's plenty of rats down here for you to eat." She said, still not paying attention to the snake. Orochimaru glared.

"I don't want that. I want human food. It's been a long time since I've last had some." He said, staring at Hinata's plate instensively. Hinata sighed.

"If I give you some, will you leave me alone?" She said. Orochimaru nodded, though, Hinata couldn't see it. Sighing and mumbling about how Orochimaru was a no good, dirty bastard to herself, Hinata toss 1/2 of her steak to Orochimaru, who swallow it down in one gulp.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and eat those damn rats." She mumbled as Orochimaru slithered away, with a small smirk on his face. "And that, Naruto, is the example of Gluttony." Naruto looked at her.

"Is that the reason why he's down here?"

"Of course. That, and because he's my rat exterminator." She chuckled, causing Naruto smile as well before realizing something.

"So...what's Gluttony anyway?"

"Gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins first created. Followed by Lust and Greed, Gluttony is the type of sin that makes people want to crave for something more then what they have, espeically around food. Just think of it this way; Gluttony= A big, Black Hole people have for stomachs." Naruto bust out laughing at this.

"Alright, I will. But, what I don't get is, why would anybody crave for more food?" He asked.

"That's the thing; When people crave, they want more, thus, doing deadly sin number two; Greed. Because of this sin, people have the ability to crave, gain, and want more. Gluttony is tied down to this sin, so this is two things working against you. Each sin have their own counterpart in some kind of way, though, you may or may not see it. Gluttony, Greed, and Lust are side-by-side. Pride and Wrath could be passed as brothers. Sloth has a faint link with Gluttony, cause you know, once you're a couch potatoe, all you really want is to eat, eat, and eat, not moving anywhere. And Envy is the shadow of Lust."

"Shadow?"

"Yes, shadow." Then she shivered. "Of all the sins I've created and hated, ENVY pisses me off more times then I can count." Naruto blinked.

"Why?"

"What's the point of Envy? All you're doing is becoming the green-eyed monster everyone has warn you about, and once you've become that monster, there's no stopping you. Envy is formed between Pride, Wrath, and Lust. With this deadly combination, Envy is exactly what everyone talks about; the ugliest trait you can have and once you come crashing down, all you'll have is your looks. That's it. When Envy finally leaves you, you'll become a shallow shell. There's nothing left of you, because you've been hell bent on being the best of everything and of everyone, that, in the end of the day, you truly became the one thing everyone feared in fairytales; a monster." She said. Naruto was amazed.

"Envy can do that?"

"_All _sins can do that. Each and every sin you committed can and will hurt you at the end. However, Envy can _destory _you, your life, and everyone who had been around you, wouldn't want to be around you because of what you've done. For Envy, everything you did is a 'why' factor." She said before getting up. "Come, Naruto, we have more Souls to collect." She said. Naruto blinked before following her out the door. Meanwhile, everyone who had been listening began talking again, and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Well, he needed to learn about the Devil himself. I thought, maybe if the two spent more time together, their views of each other will change." The pink haired angel said, and Sasuke sighed.

"I hope you're right, Sakura." He said, looking at the enterance when the demon and angel left. "I hope you are right."


	18. The Lost Souls

_"A shadow of a man_

**_I am nothing less_**

**_I am holding on_**

**_Still holding on_**

_And every now and then, **life begins again**_

_I am holding on_

_Still holding on_

**_I'm not like you_**

**_Your faceless lies,_**

**_Your weak, dead heart_**

**_Your black, dead eyes_**

_I'll make it through, but **not this time**_

_**Your hope is gone and so is mines" **Breaking Benjamin- "Crawl"_

* * *

><p>Naruto eyed Hinata as the two began walking down the halls. This time, Naruto knew they weren't going to the inner chamber in which Hinata's throne lies, but instead, to a different part of the castle. The demon never spoke of where they were going, and the angel never questioned, but Naruto knew, deep within his heart, he's going to regret it.<p>

The two continue to walk until they reached a tall black door to which, Naruto believed, could strike them down in seconds it looked and felt so powerful.

"This Naruto is the room of lost souls. The souls that were taken not completely to hell, but the punishment is all the same until they learn their lessons." Hinata said, not looking at the white winged angel. The blond blinked before looking at the door in both fear and awed.

"The room of lost souls. What's in it, exactly? You know, besides the lost souls?" He asked.

"Behind this door, lies a realm of nothingness, and sorrow. Of hopelessness and dispair. Souls brought here are not the same souls that are brought into the pits of hell. These souls have lost their way, but they aren't too far from the path Minato had choosen for them. Sorrea would have been one of them, should I have decided to keep her soul, but not send her to hell." Hinata said as she stepped towards the door, before looking at him. "Are you prepared for this?" She asked. Naruto gulped, but nodded.

"I'm ready." He said and Hinata open the door. What Naruto saw made his inner light shiver.

Hundreds and hundreds of souls were moaning pitifully in their state of weakness, trapped forever in their world of misery. A chill went up Naruto's spine when he realized that some of the souls were crying out for him, wanting him, and his light. The shrill cries of misery and pain, suck within deep bowels of hatred, was enough for the angel who had to turn away.

_"Please don't leave, pretty angel." _A voice whispered passed through his ears.

_"I'm sorry. Please tell your Father that I am sorry. Just please, I don't want to be here anymore." _Another had said.

_"Burn the witch! Save us from this cruel-hearted evil, little one!" _This time, a male's voice ring. Naruto felt his body tremble as more voices started to reach out for him, all them desperate for him to save their souls from Hinata. The blond felt a tear rolled down his cheek.

_"Pretty angel cries. Why does pretty angel cry? You will save us, won't you?" _It was voice of a child, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the door." He said, not looking up at the empty, but alas filled, room. Hinata nodded, and Naruto could feel his soul being torn apart as more souls reached out for him, desperate and angry that he wasn't going to save them.

_"I will never forgive you, pretty angel." _The childish voice said as the soul disappeared. Hinata looked at the blond who looked like he was about to bust out crying.

"Why did you show me this?"

"These were the souls that needs to be forgiven. But it's not my will to do so. I can only torture the people that deserves hell; not the ones that don't need to be here." Hinata said. Naruto eyes went wide, knowing exactly what she'd meant.

"B-b-but, Father is suppose to _help _them! Why are they down here if they don't belong?" He said, in disbelief that his Father would have done something like that.

"He does help them, Naruto. Unforunately, Minato, just like the rest of us, is part human. He died as a human just as well as these souls. And you know how bad of a memory humans have." Naruto hiccuped.

"W-what are you saying?"

"He didn't just leave them down here purposely. He'd just...forgot. Hence the name, the lost souls. Forever trapped to be damned, simply because no one cared to look." Hinata said and began walking towards the heartbroken angel.

"Humans are like the lost souls. They don't backtrack on everything, and will eventually miss out on important clues. Like Roman Times, humans will cease to exist until they are eventually forgotten." She whispered into his ear. "You can try to protect them as many times as you like. It will not change the fact that humans are forever damned and forgotten. Their legacy will continue, but they will always be the thing of the past. Why? Cause no one cares." And with that, Hinata walked away.

Meanwhile, Naruto was left to cry there, thinking about the souls and the life Naruto once knew about his Father, and humans.


	19. Finding Thyself

**A/n: (Sighs) Obiviously, people are STILL confused about the whole 'easily offended' thing, so I'm going to break it down in words that I HOPE you'd understand. (Clears throat) Look, this fic is NOT for people who wants a happy ending. Yeah, sure you'll get one, no doubt about it. However, it is NOT a happy ending for those stuck on Earth (Major spoiler alert!). Also, this fic is SUPPOSE to make you lose hope in humanity, if you haven't already. I am NOT sugar-coating ANYTHING simply because YOU don't have the heart to sit there, and read my story WITHOUT being offended. And if it's not you, then anyone who has a religion. Lets get something straight people; I, MYSELF, have a religion. I'm christian. However, do I AGREE with anything that's been said about God, Adam, Eve, and Devil? No. I don't always agree with anything my pastor says. And this fact should be clear by now since you are reading this. I'm not discouraging ANYONE from following God's footsteps. If you choose to believe, then believe. It's okay with me. However, I am also not navie to think the world's gonna get better within a day. That hope is for people who still believe in fairytales. **

**Also, I would like to point out that even if you decided to take this up to Fanfiction, it's not going to work. I have done nothing wrong, and everyone who is reading this likes it, dispite the fact their religion is different from mines. I am not stupid. This fiction is going to give me alot of trouble, if not by any religious person, then someone who doesn't have a religion, and thinks I'm bashing on every religion theme out there. I am not. (Bashes head on the comp) God, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to someone in another language; it's not that hard to get, is it? Don't like? Don't read. None of you ever read my yaoi stories, so, the moment I decide to write something with religous theme, as long as it is with NaruHina, people are going to give me lip? I should REALLY say something that might get people mad at this point, but I'm not taking the chance. So, for now on;**

**READ THE DAMN WARNING BEFORE READING THIS! FAIL TO DO SO AND I WILL PERSONALLY BASH YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you, and have a nice day! Don't forget to review, too. I'm not getting alot, lately.**

_**"Search for the answers I knew all along**_

_I lost myself, **we all fall down**_

_**Never the wiser of what I've become**_

_Alone I stand, a broken man_

_All I have is one last chance_

**_I won't turn my back on you_**

_Take my hand, drag me down_

**_ If you fall then I will too_**

**_I can't save what's left of you_**

_Say something new, **I have nothing left**_

_I can't face the dark without you_

_There's nothing left to lose_

**_The fighting never ends,_**

**_I can't face the dark without you" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Without You"_

* * *

><p>Once Hinata made sure Naruto was back in his room safely, she began to wonder the halls of her castle, deep within her thoughts.<p>

She should have wonder what's taking Minato so long with her most prized possession, but not right now. As of late, her thoughts were slowly turning towards the blond angel she'd kidnapped.

As first, Hinata didn't care much for him. He had only been pawn for her to use, and use only. What happens next had been up to Minato, rather or not he was ready to lose one of his own creatures. But lately, it seems, her own, cold, dead heart was making other plans. Sighing to herself, she open the door to her own room. Laying on her bed, she looked at the ceiling.

She won't lie, Hinata was lusting for Naruto. It was clear when she felt the demon of lust stirr each time she was close to the blond. She wanted Naruto; wanted to touch him, wanted to fuck him. Still, though, even the demon couldn't figure out why she wanted to keep Naruto all to herself. Was it possible that the Devil was feeling something other then hatred?

But it had never happened before. Hinata had learn to control her desires before she became the devil, and ever since then, nothing could stirr any emotions like Naruto was doing to her now. Even when she lusted for something, she knew better then to fuck everything moving on two legs. It wasn't her to feel anything but hatred; that's what The Devil was to ever feel. Cold and hatred puring down her veins. It wasn't unsual for The Devil to also lust for sex. Being down here has its disavantage, and having sex was one of them. But Hinata was strong; she didn't need sex.

Or, so she thought.

It was disturbing how badly she wanted the angel. She felt the demon of wrath's whispers, telling her to claim him before it's too late, to make him _hers. _And, oh God, how she wanted to do so. But, to have sex with the angel wasn't something she'd planned. To make matters worse, to do so would have tainted to pureblood. It was strickly forbidden for a demon to fall in love with an angel. Hinata made the rule herself.

A furious roar echoed the room.

_**"Are you serious?" **_A voice yelled and Hinata looked up to see herself in demon form in the mirror. Demon Hinata was pissed.

"You know the rules-"

**_"Fuck the damn rules! YOU made them! So YOU should be able to break them! I know for a fact that Sakura sure as hell did!" _**Demon Hinata yelled. Hinata glared at her reflection.

"This isn't about Sakura."

**_"Of course not. This is about you, and you lusting for that cute angel in the other room. Just fuck him and get it over with! No one has to know!" _**She screetched, upset that her host was doing all she can to avoid him. Hinata closed her eyes.

"It's not that simple..."

**_"And why not? What, the might Hinata, the Devil of Hell, is scared of a puny angel? An angel who can't do nothing, but cry?"_**

"I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" Hinata screamed, tears rolling down her face. Demon Hinata paused in her taunts, watching her host break down.

**_"It's been awhile, you know." _**She said, staring at Hinata. The blue haired girl nodded.

"I know that. I fucking know that, I've been waiting for this for a long time, and it had to be a fucking clueless angel! From Heaven!" She sobbed, wiping away her tears.

_"Hinata..." _Hinata gasped, looking at her reflection to see her angel self. Those pretty lavender wings were sprouting from her back, light lavender eyes staring back at her.

"I thought I'd lost you long ago." She said. Angel Hinata shook her head.

_"Hinata, I've never died. I was always there, waiting and praying. Naruto helped." _She said.

"I'm scared. I don't want to feel this, please. Tell me it's only lust." Hinata sobbed. Angel Hinata shook her head and looked at her host.

_"I wish I could. But it's not. You love him, Hinata. Those feelings that were sought dead never died. I was the reason your feelings other then hatred never went away. I should be sorry, but I'm not." _AngelHinata said, smiling lightly. Hinata chuckled silently.

"You know, I'm not as mad as I thought I would be." She said, looking at her angel. Angel Hinata giggled.

_"I am happy." _

"Yeah," Hinata said, for once in her life, smiling happily. "Me too."


	20. A Fair Trial Part Two

_"I'm losing sight, **don't count on me**_

_I chase the sun, it chases me_

**_You know my name_**

**_You know my face_**

**_You'd know my heart_**

**_If you knew my place_**

_I'll walk straight down, as far as I can go_

**_I'll follow you, you follow me_**

_I don't know why_

**_You lie so clean_**

_I'll break right through the irony" Breaking Benjamin- "Follow Me"_

* * *

><p>Hinata was now in her chamber along with Naruto as they watched another soul enter the castle. It was a shy girl, no doubt about it, who was looking around nervously.<p>

"W-where am I?" The girl asked, her pigtails swinging from side to side as she glance around nervously.

"You're in hell, my dear." Hinata said, purring sweetly. The girl's eyes went wide.

"W-what? B-but, why? I-I haven't done anything wrong." She said. Hinata sighed, before looking at the girl.

"Of course you haven't. However, I am here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." She said. The girl blinked.

"Biggest...mistake?"

"Your mom, kid. Your mom is being a controlling bitch, excuse my french." The Devil said, even when Naruto gawked at her for using such language around a possible thirteen, fourteen year old girl.

"B-but what does that h-have to do with me?" She asked, twitching nervously. Hinata glared at her, though, not as cold-hearted as she would have done with the others.

"I know what you're thinking, kid; You want to be just like daddy, joining the army and shit. However, mommy won't let you, and instead, trying to force you to became a house wife. The typical, sterotyped house wife. The same dumbass wife that is religious." Naruto glared at the blue haired girl.

"Hinata!"

"W-what's wrong with that?" The girl challenaged.

"What's wrong? It's bleak, that's what's wrong! You want to be out in battle, fighting for the country! Not some house wife who bakes pies and shit. What the hell is this, 1984?"

"Hinata, she's a kid!" Naruto reminded her. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"This is Hell, Naruto. Swearing like there's no tomorrow is something people are BOUND to pick up." Hinata said, glancing at the blond. Naruto still glared.

"U-um,"

"Listen kid, this a warning to you to your mother. Whatever she's planning to do with you, don't do it. Because eventually, the shit will come back to bite you on the ass, and evenutally, it'll become either mines or God's problem. We already have other shit-"

"Hinata!"

"Crap to worry about. Yours won't make it better." She glared at the girl. "I don't want you here simply because of your mother. That's dictationship. So, I'm only warning you, do not go through with it."

"B-but, I can't. M-my mom wants me to her. Sh-she-"

"She wants this perfect life for you; a perfect husband, a perfect kid etc, etc... However, your mom will be sorely disappointed when she realize that life is not perfect, and you will never get anything your way. That's the problem with you _Americans," _She hissed. "You always want what you can't have. Or rather, won't _get. _You're impatient, and that will be your downfall. Or the country's downfall, whatever." The girl shifted feet to feet.

"I-I don't agree with you. It's not just Americans..."

"You're right, it's humans in general. In order for you to learn your lessons, you have to learn it the hard way, and even then, sometimes, the message won't go through. Thus, we have a situation in our hands. Ours meaning God and me. And I'm _not _babysitting anyone who's stupid enough to fail first grade. I'm nobody's babysitter, I have to _deal _with you, not have to make sure you're okay when you hit your head. You humans are making my job much easier with your stupidity." Hinata said, smirking. The girl looked at the ground.

"O-oh."

"But I also sometimes have to play God, when he himself can't. Though, I guess there's not much of a difference. I _am _the god of hell." She shrugged carelessly. "Anyways, this is only a warning. Live the life you want to, do not let anyone control you, and that includes your mom." She said. The girl nodded. "Now, be gone!" And with that, Hinata sent the girl back on her Earth. Naruto took the time to open his mouth.

"Don't cuss in front of little kids!" He said, glaring at her. Hinata raise an eyebrow, but let the blond continue. "Do you not know what that does to them? They'll repeat everything you said! Her mom's gonna have a fit when she hears her! Ugh, and she was _just _on God's list of approval. She shouldn't go to hell because of your influences! Just wait until I go to heaven, I'm telling Minato exactly you'd said in front her!" Hinata could only stare at him, causing the blond to glare harder. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, not really."

"Ugh! I _hate _you!"

"Love you too, doll."

Naruto glared at her, despite the blush. Hinata laughed.


	21. I Miss You

_"You cut me down, _

**_You know I'll always be around_**

_So now I wait, **I know you'll live another day**_

_Come and take my breath away,_

**_Look me straight in the face_**

_Cause I know it's over, growing colder_

_I need something_

**_Leave me next to nothing_**

**_All we ever wanted_**

_I need something_

_Leave me next to nothing_

_Next to nothing" Breaking Benjamin- "Next to Nothing"_

* * *

><p>Minato sighed as he watched over all the other angels play. It's been three days since Hinata's kidnapping, and the results of it was beginning to grow weary on him.<p>

"My lord?" Minato looked up to see his wife standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. "Is something wrong?" Kushina asked walking up to him. The blond sighed.

"I am worried about Naruto's safety." He said, as he watched over both Earth and Hell, mainly, to see if Naruto was okay. Kushina blinked.

"He looks okay to me." She said. Minato shook his head.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of." He mumbled, eyes never leaving his young angel. Kushina sighed.

"What did you expect? Hinata was bound to fall in love sooner or later. It must be lonely down there, you know." She said, looking at her god. Minato bit her lip.

"Do you think Naruto will distract her long enough to forget her plans for Earth?" Despite knowing the answer, Minato wanted to hear it from someone else. Kushina looked at him.

"What do you think?" She challanged. Minato shook his head.

"I didn't want it to come to this. That's why I'd tried to protect Naruto. He's becoming one of them, and if he does, it could spell disaster for us." He said. Kushina kissed him.

"Look, I know how much you want to protect those you care for, especially little Naruto. But lets face it, Minato. You may be god, but even then, you're not as powerful as Zeus, and even _he _couldn't defeat all his foes. Hinata had been hellbent on getting back at you for years. There's no doubt in my mind that, for once in _years, _the Devil might actually win." She said. Minato smiled bitterly.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Of course not, I could never doubt you. But I know your limits, Minato. Even when playing as God, there are bounderies that nobody can surpass. You'd taught Hinata that, even when humanity wasn't looking at its finest, you'll still accept them. This doesn't make you a fool, as Hinata had told you, it just makes you human, as you once were." Kushina said, wrapping her arms around him. "And I love you nevertheless. I didn't want to be your wife because of the peace you can bring to the world, but rather, because you are _trying _to make the world a better place, even if the help has gone unnotice."

"But what about Hinata?" Minato asked, looking at the redhead angel.

"I think Hinata deserves this, even when she's looking at it wrongly. Tell me, if you were in her shoes, don't you think you deserve to feel at least a little. I can already sense the change in the air in Hell. Hinata, the Devil, is finally, _finally _regaining her light, but just as well, Naruto is finally losing his. It's like yin and yang all over again." She said, taking one of Minato's hands and slipping her fingers through the open space.

"You're right, I can't agrue with that. I knew it will happen eventually, but I didn't it would be so soon." Minato said before walking away along with Kushina.

"And what of Heaven, love? What will you do when The Day of Awaken is finally happening?" The redhead asked as the two looked out the window.

"I have no doubt that when that day finally happens, Hinata will know better. Just as you said, Hinata is learning about Naruto, just as much as Naruto is learning about her. Naruto is only healing the wounds I have caused, I think it's time I clean up the rest."

"You aren't blaming yourself, are you?"

"I cannot rewrite the past, even if I wanted to. If I didn't send Hinata to hell, none of this would have happen, and if by some chance the two would have met in the near future, I doubt it would change anything, other then Hinata still being an angel." Minato said. Kushina looked at him.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course. I cannot lie, there's not a day that pass by that I don't think about her, and how she's holding up. I regret my actions just as much as she regrets her, but there's nothing I can do. At the end, we are bitter enemies." He said. Kushina smiled lightly.

"I wouldn't say bitter enemies. If Hinata is regaining her light, then she must miss you just as much. I'm sorry it had to be this way." She said, placing an hand on his shoulder. Minato smiled.

"I'm sure she does, but we wouldn't know that until we see her one last time, right?" Kushina grin at this as the two walked.

"Right."


	22. The Truth Behind The Devil

_"I have nothing left to give_

**_I have found the perfect end_**

**_You were made to make it hurt_**

_Disappear into the dirt_

**_Carry me to heaven's arms_**

_Light the way and **let me go**_

_Take the time to take my breath_

**_I will end where I began_**

**_And I will find the enemy within_**

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

**_Dear agony, just let go of me_**

**_Suffer slowly, _**_is this the way it's gotta be?_

_Dear agony" Breaking Benjamin- "Dear Agony"_

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know why, but he was curious to know more about Hinata. He would to blame it on the fact he's been down here for four days now, but he knew the truth; he had actually started to care about her.<p>

He shivered.

_Why do you care so much about her? She's the devil; she's evil. Father warned us about her. There's nothing about her that makes her attractive. _He thought, though, a large amount of his brain protested.

**_Despite this, the Devil is certainly an amusing creature. And what do you mean she's not attractive? She's beautiful! _**

_Did I say anything about her being ugly? No. I just said there's about her that's attractive._

**_Name me one thing._**

_Her attitude! It stinks! It's like, one moment we could be friends, the next, she wants nothing to do with me!_

**_But her attitude is also the reason you're attracted to her in the first place. Did you really expect the Devil to be nice and sweet? That's not why they call her Satan stupid!_**

_Guess you got a point. Wait, who are you? And how did you get in my head?_

**_I am the darker side of you, Naruto. When Hinata placed those four black feathers on you, your spirit pressure dampens just enough so I can at least get a chance to meet the person I'm taking over._**

_So, will I become a half angel, half demon? Oh, Father's not going to like that._

**_Here's the thing, Naruto. Your Father is supposedly Mr. Know-It-All to humans, correct? So, if what they are saying is true, then how much you want to bet that your 'Father' had seen this coming from a mile away?_**

_If he did, he would have done something about it!_

**_And what would he've done, Naruto? Rip out the feathers? Unlikely and impossible. Hinata made sure those black feathers will stay on at all cost. If she'd ripped out anymore feathers, your wings and your spirit pressure would have been gone. _**Demon Naruto failed to mention that it was already too late, and his spirit pressure was slowly slinking away into the nothing.

_WHAT? So even if Minato made the switch, I would have become an demon anyway?_

**_That's my guess, but hey, look on the bright side, at least you got me._**

Naruto decided to ignore that, rolling his eyes, as he manage to find something that'll entertain him while he was waiting for Hinata to call him up to the next big show. Looking around, the halfie (as he now call himself because he wasn't a pure white angel anymore) spotted a red book that hadn't been in his room before and picked it up. He'd immedinately dropped it when he realize...

_This is Hinata's journal!_

**_How the fuck did this get in here? _**No question about it

_**Sakura. **_Both Angel and Demon Naruto said, nodding to themselves. Naruto gulped, looking at the book in both fear and curiousity.

_I wouldn't do it; it's not right. Hinata may be the devil, but even she deserves privacy!_

**_But Sakura wouldn't just betray Hinata's trust for no apparent reason. Read it, I wanna know more about her. _**Naruto bit his lip. _Just a peak. _He thought, opening the book and began reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today marks the end of the world. When Minato had finally decided to let me go, I have decided to rebel against, though, not much. I still miss the old dude, but what he did hurted me! I was his angel, his favorite, how could he do this to me? Anyways, he doesn't matter. When he'd ripped out my wings, he ripped out my heart. I had long decided I didn't need one, and at the end, I began growing black wings._

_Don't ask me how, cause really, I don't know. My perfect lavender wings had decended from their colors and into black. It would match my soul, I guess, seeing as how I don't feel anything else._

_It's weird, now that I think about it. At the time, I've always felt incomplete; even when I was sitting by God's side. I was supposedly be happy, according to the book humans call bible. It means that God had loved me long enough to be by his side, and that others should have been jealous because that's what they've always wanted._

_But I wasn't happy. It's wasn't that being under God's wing is a bad thing, far from it, but it wasn't what I wanted. I was never happy there in Heaven. But don't misunderstood; that's not the reason I'm in here in hell._

_I...I killed a human and sent his soul down here. Of course Minato found out, and he was angry, but he had to understand something..._

_His plan for humans, they were flawed. There was no way he could have expected humans to follow him in his footsteps, and hope that one day, they will live in peace. It wasn't going to happen, not after what they've done to him to make Heaven._

_It was wishful thinking to dream up the day humans would get together as one and see pass their differences. I had told Minato this, too, that I didn't believe that humans would do such a thing. Looking at it now, it was stupid of me to get worked up about it, but nevertheless, true._

_I'd hate to say this, and I hate myself for even saying it in the first place, but Minato is a fool, and a stupid one at that. I'm winching right now as I write this. I couldn't see it working out in the way that he'd hoped for._

_But then, there's another feeling inside of me as I now think about it; I didn't feel guilty as I should, I felt angry. Angry at Minato for making me this way, for turning me into a monster. Angry that despite all that I've done for him, this is how he repays me. I know what I did was wrong, but he shouldn't punish me like he had. And above all, there's another feeling I have for a more purposeful target; humans._

_I...I..I **hate **them. They ruined me. They made me into the thing I never thought I'd be. I...I..._

**_I will make them pay; make all of them pay. God, humans, they all deserve to die at my hand._**

**_I am no longer Hinata, the Angel of Light; I am Hinata, The Devil._**

_And I will make both God's and the humans life **a living hell.**_

_Hinata_

Naruto nearly dropped the book as his eyes went wide. Demon Naruto whistled.

_**Damn, scorn or be scorned. **_Naruto didn't pay attention to that as he looked at the page as if it had suddenly become alive. He gently touched it, feeling the words, and felt all the hatred, anger, pain, and hurt in each of them. Suddenly, now all Naruto wanted to know was...

What the hell happen on the day Hinata was sent to Hell?


	23. What They Don't Know

**A/n: (sighs) FINALLY! I got myself a Lemon chapter! And all I had to do was defeat 22 chaps to get to one (sweatdrops) Sorry for the long wait, but I just didn't want to rush it, ya know? Romance before Lemons is my motto! **

**Some Random dude: You need a new motto**

**Me: -.-**

**WARNING: Lemon, lemon, lemon, and I did forget to mention LEMON? Thanks for listening.**

_"**I recall pledging my soul devotion to you**_

_And it reminds me how_

**_Now I'm on my knees,_**

**_My guilt consumes_**_, lost the will in me_

**_Wasting away before you_**_, hold me closer please_

_Take my pain_

**_And numb me from this_**

**_Why do I have to beg, _**_when all that's left is a memory_

**_Forsaken" _**_Skillet- "Forsaken" (Surprise! A band that is NOT BB!)_

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to Hinata's room, though, he didn't know where that was. He was, however, determind to find her, and get some answers from her, even though he knew that she wouldn't like it.<p>

Orochimaru had been minding his own business when he spotted the halfie.

"And what do I owe to this visit?" The snake demon asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Where's Hinata's room?" He asked. Orochimaru raise an eyebrow before slithering away, with Naruto following. When they came across a red and black door, Orochimaru looked at him.

"This is it, though, no one is ever allowed in there. But something tells me you may be different." The snake hissed before disappearing into the shadows. Naruto watched him go before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about something." The blond said.

"Come on in, the door's open." With this, Naruto enter the room and felt his jaw drop. The room was much bigger then his, covered in only the finest of silk and leather. The bed, Naruto realize, could hold at least twelve people in it. "What do you want?" Naruto's head snapped up and he couldn't hide the blush on his face.

Hinata was only wearing a see-through night shirt, which barely cover her up. Underneath of the shirt, Naruto could see her black lace bra, which is a perfect match with her silky black panties. Surprisingly, the shirt itself was a color Naruto would have never guessed; pinkish-lavender.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and drool?" Hinata asked, smirking. Naruto stumbled for a response and when he couldn't find one, he showed her the book. Hinata eyes went wide before narrowing, hissing at him. "How the fuck did you get that?" She hissed.

"Sakura." Naruto answered and the black-winged angel growled lowly.

"She will pay for that." She said just as she about to walk out of her room.

"Don't be mad at her, she was only helping." Naruto said, blocking her way. Hinata growled, glaring at him, lavender eyes turning to maroon.

"She shouldn't steal my things and give them to you! That's my journal you're holding!" She yelled, angry beyond belief that one of her angels would do such a thing. Naruto frowned.

"I know. I...read the first page."

"You _what?" _Hinata yelled, furious. Naruto winched, but held his ground.

"I know I was wrong for doing so, but then, logic came in and told me something I would have never guessed in a million years." He said, smiling weakly. Hinata could only stare at him.

"What's that?" She asked, suddenly afraid. Naruto didn't say anything for a while before looking at the fallen angel with stern blue eyes that made Hinata realize just how much of a resemables he has to Minato.

"I think I've finally figure you out. I think...I think you don't actually _hate _humans." He said, and Hinata nearly laughed.

"Don't hate? Of course I do, kid! I'm the Devil."

"A title doesn't mean anything if you can't back up what you'd said." Naruto countered, and Hinata stopped laughing. She glared.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It _means, _you only _allowed _yourself to think you hate humans, because you wanted to get back at Minato for what he's done to you," Then he frowned. "But that's only partical. The other reason is because you've believed that humans got in the way of yours and Minato's relationship." Hinata sneered.

"What are you-"

"Let me finish. You two were so _close. _It had _always _been about you two; no other angel or human, just you and Minato. But then something changed; Minato wanted to create the perfect world in which species were allowed to think, to feel, and to freely roam around Earth without any hesitation. Minato had his heart set on that, even when he'd _knew _it wouldn't happen. And when Minato began his project, you felt unhappy, because he hadn't spent enough time with you, or the other angels. You feared that Minato would have become heartbroken if his so-called 'perfect' creations wasn't something he'd wanted." Naruto paused before continuing. "But you also had your doubts. You didn't think it was possible to create perfect creatures, and at the end, you had been right. There's no such thing a perfections, and it just _kills _you knowing all this time, humans were nothing, but monsters. I guess I can give you credit for that." He grin sheepishly before frowning.

"So you did what you did; you killed a human and sent his soul to hell. You thought you were doing something right. But Minato didn't see it that way. He'd punished you for, what you'd thought at the time, helping him. And you know what? I think, deep within your heart, I think you knew you deserved it. But your other emotions had blinded you until they became the red haze, or hatred. And you know what, I think, at the time, your hatred really _was _real; you really _did _despise humans because they had torn your relationship with Father, and not because of what they've done. But time went on, and likewise, the war between Hell and Heaven became bitter. I don't think you actually have the guts to hate anymore." Naruto said and Hinata was still slient, looking at the ground.

"Hatred can only last, but so long, you know this. I don't know what's feuling your hatred and anger today, but what I do know, is that holding a grudge isn't really a good thing. It's not hatred you're feeling; you're holding a grudge, and grudges are _extremely _hard to get rid of. But you can't let this grudge get the best of you. All this time, you wanted to feel the hatred you pronouns you feel, but in reality, you became bitter, alone, and jaded. You're not the Devil everyone once feared." Naruto said.

For a while, neither of the two said anything before Hinata began laughing quietly.

"You know what's funny? I had always prided myself on being the scariest demon on the plant. And all it had taken to get rid of that was a lousy angel." She said. Naruto was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "But you are right. I don't, _can't _hate God or humans. As Minato once said, humans will be humans. As for God himself? I couldn't bring myself to hate him. There was nothing about him that I could hate, he's only trying to help and I can't fault him for that. But humans? I can fault them for anything; their stupidity, their actions. Humans were a walking _flaw _speices. They are too weak to defend themselves from insults, and I took it upon myself to hate them." She sighed. "But now I see; some humans aren't like that all, and was trying to get by life as best as they can. But I can still, nevertheless, look down on them. I had always believed it was my job." She gave a watery chuckle. "And even then, I still hate who I've become."

"That's another thing I would like to add." Naruto couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the girl, wiping away her tears. "You've became who you are because you're oh so hurt, and so lonely. You want company, but company is always out of reach. I won't say you envy people because they can get along if sometimes, but you're always wanting what you can't have." Hinata couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to.

This kid, this angel, had read her like a open book; he didn't even have to read the other pages to know what's going on, he filled in the blanks quickly, and swiftly. Hinata knew she wasn't who everyone made her out to be, but still insisted on giving people the reason to fear her. Yet, all Naruto had to do was read a page in her life, and Hinata's defenses were torn away.

Naruto, on the other hand, was desperately trying to keep his thoughts clean, though, it wasn't working. He wanted to kiss her, to help her, and worse of all (or maybe better of all), he wanted to make love to her; to show her that she wasn't alone. Biting down his tongue, he decided to risk it and kiss her anyway.

Hinata was shocked when she felt a pair of lips against hers. Every inch of her scream to knock the blond back, but for some odd reason, she just didn't have the will to do so.

Naruto deepen the kiss, making Hinata moan as arms wrapped the angel's neck, Naruto hands rubbing against her hour shaped figure, and Naruto couldn't help, but wonder why nobod had ever touched her. The two moved across the room and fell on the bed, Naruto on top. Breaking away, Naruto looked at the devil.

"I'm...scared." He said, truthfully, as he played with Hinata's strain of hair. Hinata bit her lip and looked away, also scared of her mind. _Does it matter? You're the devil. Maybe Minato won't be happy with Hinata taking Naruto's virginity, but as of right now, who cares? It's...it's..._

"What is this?" She spoke softly, causing Naruto to look at her.

"What's what?" Hinata rolled her eyes before pointing at their situation.

"This...whatever the hell you want to call it. This is love, or a fuck? Either way, I'm good." Despite her inner demon screaming at her, Hinata wouldn't be disappointed if they never did this again. Naruto sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing. So I guess, this is love." He said, smiling lazily at the devil. Hinata eyes went wide, and for the first time ever, a blush came across her face. Naruto thought she was pretty when she's embarrassed. Chuckling, Naruto dived in and kissed her again, causing Hinata to moan. Shifting body weight, Naruto began to straddle her, never breaking the kiss.

Hinata thrust her body up, shivering at the pleasure she'd recieved, before her hands began crawling up his shirt. _Damn, blondie is a body builder. _She thought, smirking, before thrusting up again, and groan. Naruto eyes closed briefly as Hinata's nails ranked over his body and he looked down at her only to see a haze of lust in her eyes. He bent down to gently nip at her neck, causing her to groan.

"Fuck," She panted, unknowingly spreading her legs wider. Naruto took this time to fiddle with her panties before slowly pulling them down. Hinata gasped as cool air hit her, goosebumps spreading across her skin. Naruto began kissing her from the neck down, all the way to her legs and smirked wickedly. He had seen humans do it, though, at the time, he didn't know why, so maybe the trick still works on demons?

With that, Naruto slowly began to lick her vagina, causing Hinata's mouth to drop open, a silent scream filling the air. _Where the hell did he learn to do that with his tongue? Does Minato NOT know about this? _She thought, as Naruto dug deeper with his tongue, thrusting slightly, but still enough to make Hinata's head spin. She felt her legs tremble, her rough panting and heavy breathing filling the room.

It was hot. So fucking hot.

"God..damn...boy, oooh, do that again." She moaned when Naruto hit a particular spot with his tongue. Naruto blinked innocently, tilting his head, before going what Hinata commanded him to do. "Ah, ah." She moaned, thrusting her hips slightly. Naruto then stopped, lips pink and bruise, before crawling back on top of Hinata and lifted up her shirt. He was rewarded by the sight of huge, white flesh being cupped by a black bra. Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Can you take it off for me?" He asked, in such a childish voice too. Hinata nodded before unhooking her bra, and nicely plump flesh was out for all to see. At that thought, Naruto growled, feeling dark energy spuring into his vains.

**_No, all for ME to see. _**Demon Naruto said, just as he attacked Hinata's left breast, suckling and nibbling on her nipples. Hinata cried out, head tilted back, eyes closed.

"Shit!" She panted harshly, legs wrapped around the bottom part of Naruto's body. He paid them to no mind as he began dry humping her, his cock desperately aching for a chance to be freed. When Hinata felt it against her, she couldn't help but blush. _Never knew a angel's cock could be so big. _She thought, amused. When Naruto was done with the left, he turned his attention to the right, still thrusting slightly into her body. Moaning softly, Hinata looked at him.

"Naruto..." She moaned out, catching his attention. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "I'm ready. Also, be gentle, I'm a virgin." She said, and Naruto was surprised.

The Devil? A virgin?

_Well, you learn something new everyday. _He smirked before taking off his pants, as Hinata began spreading her legs. Naruto looked back at her and he was in awed.

For someone so evil, they sure as hell could be beautiful.

**_No duh. _**Demon Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes, but Naruto ignored that. Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto began taking her, though, not in a pace that Hinata liked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to break, you know." She said. Naruto shrugged.

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you. This is for both of us to enjoy, remember?" He said, and Hinata sighed, knowing he was right. When Naruto finally entered, Hinata could only feel pain. She whimpered, tears threatening to spill. Seeing this, Naruto quickly began to kiss her, in hopes to get her mind of the pain. Hinata moaned at the two played tongue hockey, and ever slowly, Naruto began thrusting into her.

It wasn't long until Hinata's mind was off the pain, but into the pleasure. Each time Naruto thrust into her, she felt like she was being taken to another world; it was so freaking hot, so good, that everything in the room became a blur. She could only focus on the rythm of Naruto's dick moving in and out of her.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Oh god, is this what sex feels like? No wonder why humans do it often. Hinata felt her legs turn jello and before she knew it, she'd submitted to Naruto, who was pounding in her endlessly.

Naruto could only focus on the screams and sounds Hinata was making. It felt entirely too good to know that it had been _him _that could make the devil this way, that it was _him _that was able to take the devil's virginity. It was like calming the beast, and that's exactly what Naruto is planning.

To make her **his.**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh _god!" _Hinata screamed, just as Naruto took both of her legs over his shoulder and lowered himself to get a new angle. As the thrust picked ungodly speeds, Hinata clamped her hands onto Naruto's back, no doubt leaving scars. "More, more, more! Fuck me harder!" She yelled, her grip on his back just below his wings becoming vise grip. Naruto didn't mind as he picked up the past. Hinata moaned, not caring how much of a whore she'd sounded, just wanting Naruto to keep fucking her.

So. Damn. **Hot. **

Everything in the room felt like it was on fire, or maybe that's just her? Either way, Hinata could feel the show coming to an end. Naruto knew it too, just as he bent his head down low and bit her neck, Hinata scream, her eyes filled with white.

_"NARUTO!" _At the sound of his name coming from those pretty lips, Naruto came with a groan, enjoying the rush of his seed spilling into her. When it was all done, Naruto laid beside Hinata, who was purring happily. "Um, wow." She mumbled sleepily. Naruto grinned. "Didn't know you had it in you to fuck the devil." She said, looking at the blond.

"Didn't think you would have let an angel fuck you." Naruto countered. Hinata chuckled before kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah, whatever. Good night." She yawned, curling up to him. Naruto looked at her with a pleased smile, kissing her on her sweaty forehead.

"Night."


	24. The Start of Something New

_"**I am at war with world **_

_**And they try to pull me into the dark**_

_**I struggle to find my faith, as I'm slipping from your arms**_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast**_

_**You breathe into me at last**_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

**_Now I know what I believe inside_**

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want **cause this is my life**_

_(Right here, right now)_

**_Stand my ground and never back down_**

_I know what I believe inside_

**_I'm awake and I'm alive-" _**_Skillet "Awake and Alive"_

* * *

><p>Hinata was the first to wake up, yawning, as she looked at the angel beside her. To this day, it still remains a mystery of why they did what they did, but as time progress, maybe she'll find the answers she's looking for.<p>

Sighing to herself, Hinata lazily stroked Naruto's backside, who'd grunted sleepily in return. She couldn't stop the smile spreading to her face before frowning, as she glanced down at Naruto's wings.

Silver. They were silver instead of white.

Hinata briefly wonder what that meant, as she had never seen an angel with silver wings before. Sure, white, black, red, blue, and sometimes, other then herself, lavender, but silver? That was new.

Smirking quietly to herself, Hinata got up from her bed and began walking to her closet. Pulling out a bright red shirt, and tight leather black pants, she looked at Naruto with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Naruto was still snoring softly, until his snoring was caught off by a sneeze, causing him to wake up. He blinked slowly, before looking around to see his missing bed partner standing in of him, smirking evilly at him. Naruto freezed, wondering if having sex with the devil was worse idea ever, before Hinata began chuckling.

"Relax, Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, putting on her clothes. Naruto was still hazy in the brain and it wasn't until Hinata put on the shirt, that he was fully awake, blushing, and felt his cock going hard.

The shirt was tight, hugging the shit out of Hinata's curves and breast, leaving nothing to imagine. The shirt was also cut short, so Naruto could see her pale, flat belly. When Hinata then decided to put on the black leather pants, Naruto thought he felt blood dripping from his nose. Likewise with the shirt, the pants hugged Hinata around her legs and thighs, as well as gripping around the ass area.

In short, sex on legs.

"Like what you see?" She winked at him as she did her hair, wondering if she should let her red highlights out, and went with it.

Definately a sinner sex on legs.

"Sheesh, even if you are the devil, seducing an angel? Really?" Naruto gulped, but he couldn't take his eyes away from that beautiful figure coated in red and black. Hinata chuckled.

"And what's wrong that? I haven't had sex in forever Naruto. Lust may be one of my souls, but that doesn't mean I give into the desire." She said, and Naruto blinked.

"One of? How many souls do you have?" He asked. Hinata sighed.

"I just said one of my souls is Lust. Think about, will ya?" She said, looking at her...lover? No. Too early. Friend? Maybe. We'll see just how far this relationship goes. Naruto blinked again before realizing it, his mouth dropped.

"_Seven? You have seven souls in your body?" _He squeaked, purely amazed and in awe. Hinata nodded.

"That's right kiddo; how did you think the Seven Deadly Sins came to be, huh?"

"I thought...I mean...the humans,"

"What about the humans?" Hinata said, eyes narrowing. Naruto gulped.

"I thought the humans created it. I thought they'd figured it out on their own when they made the bible-"

"Newflash, Naruto. The bible is a peice of shit. It lies, and not one of those damn humans had been there when Minato decended into the Heavens, so what makes you think a fucking book that Minato had _not _created was going to hold the answers?" She hissed.

"The book is a lie?" Naruto gaped. "But humans have so much confidence in it!"

"And that's their downfall. Too fucking trustworthy of some shit that someone could have peice together, and give you high hopes. Only Minato knew what the fuck happen before we had cities and cars. Do you really think humans are all-powerful? Minato has limited power, just like me, so a fucking a human? Powerful? You must have bumped your head." Hinata stated before walking out. "I'll be back, need a quick chat with your Father."

"W-wait, let me come too." Naruto said, getting up. Hinata looked at him and smirked.

"You might want to put some clothes on first." She said, laughing. Naruto blushed and put on his clothes when he realized something.

"My wings..." He gasped, looking at them.

"They are silver. I wonder what that means." Hinata mused, looking at them. Naruto looked at her.

"Does this mean I'm a halfie?" Hinata snorted at the word, smirking amusingly.

"Maybe. Come on; our dearest Father awaits." She said, bowing down in the way that reminded Naruto of a princess. He blushed again and glared as he walked out the room, pouting. Hinata laughed before shutting the door.


	25. Yin And Yang, Light and Dark

_"Cold light above us_

_Hope fills the heart **and fades away**_

_**Skin white turns to winter**_

_**As the sky returns to grey**_

_Days go on forever, but **I have not left your side**_

**_We can chase the dark together_**

**_If you go, then so will I_**

**_There is nothing left of you_**

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_Sing the anthem of the angels_**

**_And say the last goodbye_**

_I keep holding on to you, **but I can't bring you back to life**_

**_Sing the anthem of the angels_**

**_And say the last goodbye" _**_Breaking Benjamin- "Anthem of the Angels"_

* * *

><p><em>"What did you do to my angel?"<em>

Minato was furious as he glared deeply at Hinata. Hinata, for the most part, ignored the deeply angered God and sighed.

"I told you. Give me my powers back. As for your angel, well, I can't tell you. You've already figured it out by now." She said, shrugging. Minato eyes went wide as he paled.

"You _tainted _my angel! That was _not _part of the deal!"

"I can do anything as long as Naruto is in my grasp. The longer you hold out on getting my powers back, the more darken Naruto's wings become. Although, looking at them now," She looked at the blond's wings with a thoughtful look. "Maybe he'll be a new breed of angels, since his wings are silver."

"Of _course _his wings are silver! You've tainted him! Not really an angel, but not really a demon either!" He screetched, furious beyond belief.

"So, I'm half and half?" Naruto asked, looking at his father. Minato sighed.

"It's complicated, but no, Naruto. You're neither a angel or a demon. As Hinata had said, you're a new breed." He said, looking at Naruto with pity eyes. Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"So if he's not a demon and he's not a angel, then what the hell is he?" Hinata asked, looking at the taller blond. Minato glared.

"He's...he's a crossover."

"A what?" Hinata blinked. Naruto was confused as well.

"A crossover. Neither a demon or a angel, but nor is he both. He's a crossover." Minato said.

"I think you'd made that up." Hinata accused and Minato nearly snarled.

"I didn't. A crossover is a rare breed that only happens when a demon tainted a angel or an angel tainted a demon. Either way, the new breed is called a crossover. That is, until I can find a new name for them." He said, looking back at Naruto.

"Does this mean I have fallen?" Naruto asked. Minato bit his lip.

"In a word, yes, Naruto. You have. I'm sorry." Hinata snorted.

"Don't be sorry because you have created a whole new breed of angels that no one knew about. Be happy." She said just as Minato glared.

"How can I be happy when one of my angels have been tainted? Not fallen, _tainted!" _He yelled, clearly upset with Hinata.

"But he's happy, right Naruto?" She said, looking at the blond. Naruto hesitated for a moment before nodding. Despite his discomfort of being in Hell, Naruto was fairly certain that, within a month or so, he would get better with it. Minato sighed.

"May I please speak to Naruto in private? I need to tell him something for his ears only." He said. Hinata shrugged before getting up from her seat. When she left the room, Naruto gave him the nod. "Alright, Naruto. What I'm about to say, you may not agree with."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, cocking his head. Minato sighed heavily.

"I'm...I'm giving Hinata back her powers. But in exchange, I would like for you to stay with her." Naruto eyes went wide.

"WHAT? B-but, don't you love me anymore?" He squeaked, upset and hurt. Minato eyes went wide at the unshed tears gathered in his angel's eyes.

"It's not like that Naruto, but, please, try to understand..."

"Understand what? That I might be a slave to Hinata for entirely and she _still _gets her way?" He yelled, upset and slightly angry.

"Not like that, but... Naruto, you realize that what you're doing with Hinata is effecting me, Heaven, her, and Hell, right?" Minato asked.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, more subtle then before.

"It _means _that Hinata is no longer the evil spirit humanity claims her to be. But just as well, I am no longer the savior of the world that humanity looks up to. When you actually _reached out _for her and made her light return, that alone sent the unequal balance shifting, to which, yin and yang began to become anew." Minato said, eyes shadowing the sorrow in his eyes. Naruto eyes went wide.

"No longer the savior? W-what?"

"Hinata is not the demon people once feared. She's regaining her humanity, the more time she's speading with you. And in return, you're losing yourself, you're losing your light, in exchange for darkness. As I've told you before, neither can exist without the other, so something must be given up for that price."

"The Equivalent of Exchange..." Naruto breathed, finally getting what his Father was saying.

_He _was the reason Minato was giving Hinata her powers back. For once, probably in a million years, Hinata was happy, even when she herself didn't know it. Meanwhile, in return for her happiness, Minato must give up something that he holds value to.

Naruto.

Naruto was the sacrifice. And not just Naruto, but also some of his powers to prevent disasters to the world.

And suddenly, everything made sense.

The reason Hinata couldn't hate Minato, the reason Minato hadn't destroyed Hinata by now, the reason why there's always a fighting battle, but never a losing team.

Neither of the two wanted to raise that flag; because without the other, there wouldn't be anything. No peace, no destruction, no world, no war, no anything. They can fight all they want, hate each other guts, and probably spill each other's blood. But they couldn't kill. Not because God was God and was supposed to forgive every sin and not because the Devil would have enjoyed soaking in the blood of God, but because it would had been pointless. There would have been no victory, no honor, no _nothing _if the two actually went out and killed each other.

Opposite sides...yin and yang...light and dark...evil and good...

On one side, you would have been smothered with goodness. Too much evil and you would have become bitter. No, those two _needed _each other just like a human to water. It's _impossible _to think the world would be a better place if everyone settle down and talked about their feelings; not everyone was like that, and whistle, fighting each other wasn't a good option either, it was probably the last option people tended to use if things got too rough.

And hey, Naruto will freely admit that he liked the Devil. She wasn't evil, sarcastic maybe, and maybe even a little sadistic, but not evil. Naruto could just tell by looking at her, that she didn't mean to cause harm; it was just her way of spiking God, and in the a way, it'd worked.

With this being his last thought, Naruto looked at Minato.

"I...think I can accepted this change of plans." He said, smiling lightly. Minato gave him a small smile.

"You know I wouldn't do it, if I had any other options, right?"

"Of course Father. You aren't as powerful as people claim you to be. You _need _Hinata to be who you are. Without her, you wouldn't be God." He said. Minato chuckled.

"You catch on fast." He said. Naruto smiled.

"The things we do in order to protect the things we love, even if it means letting ones we love die in the first place." Naruto said and Minato laughed.

"Right." He chuckled. "Oh, and Naruto?" The blond looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Tell Hinata I said," He bit his lip. "Tell her that I miss her. And that I still, nevertheless, love her just as much as she was one of my own. Disreguard that, she _still _is one of my own. And I will never forget her." Naruto eyes went wide at the confession.

"Of course."

And with that, the connetion ended. What Naruto failed to realize was that Hinata had heared the whole thing, and had tears in her eyes.

"I miss you too, Father."


	26. Whispers In The Dark

**Warning: Heavy make-out that turns into Lemon. Like Lemonade? Then enjoy!**

_"You feel so lonely and ragged_

**_You lay here broken and naked_**

**_My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna find you_**

**_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_**

**_My love is a burning, consuming fire_**

_No,_

_You'll neve be alone_

**_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark_**

_No, _

_You'll never be alone_

**_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_**

**_Hear the whispers in the dark"_******_Skillet- "Whispers In The Dark"_

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped out of the room to and began walking towards Hinata's bedroom. He was silently hoping that Hinata was decent this time, but the other side, the demon, was begging to differ. In the end, he had been right; Hinata <em>was <em>okay, but she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Hinata sighed.

"I...always thought Minato would have put a fight better then he did for the last 35,000,000 years since I got you. I guess I wasn't expecting him to give up so easily." She said.

"You mean, you heard?" He asked and Hinata snorted.

"Of course. There's nothing you can't hide from me, so even if Minato wanted me to step out, I can still hear everything you say." She said, slightly glaring at him, before looking away.

"Oh." Was all he could say. For a moment, the two sat there in silence, one thinking, the other in fuse. "So, are you mad? You got what you wanted." Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to anger the Devil. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, if I was mad, you would have known." She said, smirking at him. She then patted the bed, telling to come sit down with her. Naruto moved across the room before sitting down, looking at the blue haired she-demon.

"So, what's the problem? You're getting your powers back." Then he thought about it and frowned. "Is it me? You don't want me anymore?" He said, looking down as Hinata snorted, glaring at him.

"You fucking idiot, don't think like that. You're starting to sound like one of those stupid, clingy human girls. No, it's not you, I'm just shocked that all this time, Minato had finally stopped fighting with me. And he's not pressuring me into giving you up." She said.

"If he did, would you?" Naruto had to asked.

"Hell no, no pun intended." Hinata said, before pulling Naruto into her grasp, hugging him tightly against her body. Naruto blushed. "You are amusing to me. You have awaken a light that was dead, something that shouldn't be existing when it comes to The Devil. You...you're my better half, your the yang to my yin. I...I can't go on without you." Naruto felt drops of tears falling down on his hair and he looked up to see Hinata crying. "I think that's why Minato didn't want you back to Heaven. He...he knows."

"Knows?" Naruto blinked, confused. Hinata gave a watery chuckle.

"He knows you're the other half of my soul, Naruto. He had been waiting for this day ever since he'd placed me into Hell. He knew once he did it, I was no longer his favorite angel. But, he also knew there was still good inside of me, but he needed you to get _me _to see, that life isn't all that bad." She said, smiling lightly. Naruto grin slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I still hate humans, that's the one thing that'll never change. But at least, I can _try _to be a little more understanding about them, with your help." And when she looked at Naruto with all the love in the world, both childish and fonder love, Naruto felt his heart give. "So, will you help me? Will you be by my side and aid to me? Will you help me make a better place for humans?"

"Of course!" Naruto said with little to no hesitation. Hinata squealed and kissed him. The kiss broke into something more heated, and before either of the two could realize what's happening, Hinata was on her back, moaning softly, as Naruto's hands began caressing her. Moaning, Hinata seperated her legs, just enough so Naruto could fit inbetween them.

Eyes still closed, Naruto began slipping off Hinata's shirt, revealing that beautiful pale skin and large breasts. Hinata moaned when he began planting kisses from the stomach up before capturing her lips again. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and began thrusting foward, shivering at the contact of something hot and heavy in his pants.

"Naruto..." She whispered in his ear, causing goosebumps to crawl against his nicely toned skin. Nipping slightly at her ear, Naruto began undressing her until she laid fully naked, hair spread across the pillows. Dipping back down, Naruto nibbled at her neck, causing the blue haired demon to moan, eyes fluttering close, a pale pink blush going across her face as Naruto began thrusting into her. "Naruto, your clothes..." She mumbled into his ear.

"I know." He mumbled, halting his movements, and Hinata let out a keen whine. He smiled gently down at her before kicking his pants off and pressed his body against hers. Hinata moaned softly, returning the force much more slightly, huffing when she felt Naruto's dick against her leg.

"More, please." She whimpered, unwrapping her legs and spreading them. Taking two fingers into his mouth, Naruto began wetting them until it was enough and gently, pushed them against Hinata's vagina. Hinata titled her head back, slightly biting her lip to keep from screaming, and panted heavily. Naruto continued to finger her as much as he can, enjoying the squirms and whimpers coming from the Devil, who had begged and pleaded for more. "Naruto, please, I'm ready." She panted, eyelids heavy, as she looked at him.

Nodding, Naruto got onto his legs, grabbing Hinata's, and slowly, pushed inward. It didn't hurt as much as the last time, but there was still pain. Tears gathered in her eyes, and Hinata whimpered softly, causing Naruto to stop and kissed her fully on the mouth. As Hinata became distracted with their tongue-hockey game, Naruto began shifting his hips, rocking back and forth, but Hinata could no longer feel the pain as she was too busy being buried in pleasure.

Soon, the pace Naruto was at began to speed up, and Hinata was bearly aware of her surroundings. All she knew was that there was nice, hot, dick inside of her tight hole, and oh god, did it feel good. She was barely aware of her screaming and moaning, the shaking of the bed as Naruto drove into her, and could hardly remember where she was, and who was in the castle with her.

She arched her back, Naruto taking advantage by sucking on her nipples, and Hinata could barely hear anything from the sounds of blood gushing in her ear. It felt like the room was lit on fire again, and again, Hinata could barely keep up with Naruto's thrust. Soon, she fell felt, letting Naruto fuck as long and hard as he wanted.

Naruto, likewise, was in another world. All he knew was that seeing the Devil arch her back, her screaming of pleasure and her groaning for moan, and for him to go faster, made Naruto work harder. He wanted to see that slender body until it can't anymore, wanted to see Hinata walk away with a limp, and blame him for the pain in her ass, because, after all...

He was the one giving it to her.

He was barely aware of his actions as he took her neck into his mouth, his fangs pericing the skin, causing blood to gush into his mouth. A part of him was horridify with what he'd done, but the majority of him didn't care. This was **his **Hinata now, _his _Devil, and she was calling for him and him only.

"Naruto, I'm gonna..." She moaned out, her heavy panting filling in the blanks. Naruto growled lowly, before whispering into her ear.

"Come." Hinata screamed loudly after the command, her eyes filled with white, body tensed as she came onto his dick, and Naruto groaned at the feeling, his climax just around the corner.

"Naruto..." She whispered into his ear, and before he knew it, Naruto's vision was filled with light, just remotely aware of his seed spilling into Hinata, who'd groaned and closed her eyes. After a minute or so, Naruto pulled out, Hinata whimpering softly as the soften organ began moving out, and Naruto laid on the bed. They stayed like that for a long time until Hinata chuckled softly. "Damn boy, are you sure you were virgin?" She said, looking at him. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Humans..." Was the explaination. Hinata laughed weakly.

"Ah, I see. Spying on the human doing it, huh?" Naruto scoffed.

"They need a better place of doing it. Public does not count." He said, rolling his eyes. Hinata chuckled before wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling up against him. Naruto watched as the fallen angel went to sleep and until he knew it was safe, kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Even if you don't say it back, I still love you, Hina." He whispered into her ear, and slowly, but surely, followed her to dreamland.


	27. Earth No More

_"**God save us everyone**_

_**When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongue, the sins of our fathers, the sins of our young**_

_**NO!**_

_**God save us everyone**_

_**When we burn inside the fires of a thouand suns**_

_**For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongue, the sins of our fathers, the sins of our young**_

_**Oh**_

_And when I close my eyes tonight, to symphonies of blinding light_

**_God save us everyone_**

**_When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns_**

_Like memories in cold decay, transmission echoing away_

_Far from the world of you and I_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky" Linkin Park- "The Catalyst"_

* * *

><p>Naruto was perfectedly happy with the life he'd choosen. Granted, he will miss his Father and the rest of his buddies, but as it turns out, Hinata needed him as much as he needed Hinata. The two lesser of evil and good, working side by side, and Hinata was finally regaining the form that Minato had missed so much. Yes, Naruto was indeed happy.<p>

"Naruto?" Naruto, who had been in the kitchen, looked up and smiled at the pink haired demon.

"Oh, hi Sakura. What's up?" Sakura smiled lightly at him.

"You and Hinata seem lighter these days, I'm guessing you two aren't on the opposite side of the rod after all." She said and Naruto chuckled.

"Nope, but what about you and Sasuke?" He asked, tilting his head. Sakura smiled.

"He's coming around. Anyways, Naruto, be careful with Hinata. I know she's the devil and all, but still..." She said, looking down. Naruto blinked.

"What is it? Why are you so concern about me and Hinata?"

"It's more concern about you then it is Hinata. I just don't want you to be offended if Hinata takes too long showing she cares." Sakura said, and Naruto, knowing exactly where this was heading. He had seen this a couple of times with humans; them being pushy about a relationship, and then ended up leaving when their partner took too long to say 'I love you'.

But angels were different from humans.

Humans were impatient by nature; that's why Naruto and the rest of the angels were so confused on why men or women were usually caught cheating on their supposed lovers. It doesn't matter what you've taught them, everyone has their limits, and in the case of a relationship, some people fail to see that even if you _did _care for your lover, it's not enough. It never was. Some people just did not _want _to be in a relationship, simply because they weren't _in _in love with you.

Unlike humans, angels understand what it means to be deicated to their love ones. They will never let go of the things that angels love and adore. Naruto was no different. He'd loved Hinata, and because of that reason, Naruto will wait til the end of time for Hinata to realize that he had been standing next to her all this time.

Not many humans can say such thing; the majority of the time, that's how Lust is started. When one need isn't fulfilled, the other will take control, and thus, forcing the human to lie and cheat.

"I know what you are saying, but believe me, I am not a human." He said. Sakura shrugged.

"Didn't say you was, but-"

"No buts about it, Sakura. Humans do the things they do because they can't control themselves. I, on the other hand, can. I won't turn my back on love, even if it kills me." He said, walking away. Sakura followed him.

"But aren't you worried if you would say the wrong thing? What if Hinata _doesn't _say it, and you end up slipping it out? Then what?"

"As I've told her, when I made love to her, that's exactly what I'd entitled; nothing more and nothing less. We both know this, and whistle, Hinata is just getting herself together, I will not go anywhere. I can't. This is my home now, and Hinata is my soulmate." Naruto said, looking at the demon.

"If only humans were committed as you, Naruto." Sakura said, with a small smile on her face.

"They aren't, and they probably won't be. Now, I think it's time to go see Hinata regain her powers. Care to join us?" Naruto asked, holding out a hand. Sakura took it and the two walked into the chamber, just in time to see Hinata walked into the center. Her eyes landed on them and Naruto smiled, causing the she-demon to smile too, before looking back at the large group of demons.

"It is time, my fellow demons, that we raise above the pits of hell, and restake our claim." She said in a stern voice as the other demons growled in pleasure. "Long ago, we have been banished from the others; fallen into the depths of the icy hot lair that is now our home. All because of God." At the mention named, the demons roared in fury, angry that their supposed loved father would do this to them. Hinata held her hand up. "Do not fear, my percious warriors, we have a golden card in our hands. We have the Angel of Love and Faith." When the crowed started up again, Naruto snorted.

Ha, just wait until they hear this part.

"But, it has come to my decision that he is no longer an angel, but nor is he a demon. He is my mate. My King. He will rule beside me as we, together, tear Earth's center apart, and destroy every last living thing, including humans." The roar of cheers again started up and Hinata smirked. "It will not be an easy task. Minato is aware of my planning, but he will no longer interfer." At the confused looks, Hinata chuckled. "In exchange for my King, he will give my powers and leave us demons alone. We are free to do whatever we want, when we want to do it. So, we are free to ruin his Earth, and kill humans. However, I must warn you, that if you decide to attack Heaven, you will be serverly punished. By me." At the cold glare, nobody had protested. "We are free to do whatever we want, as long as we stay away from Heaven. That is one world we do not wish to attack. But Heaven hadn't been my main target anyway." She snickered before her eyes began glowing.

"Now, it is time. Time to get our revenge, make these pesky bugs wish they were never created! Time to make humanity suffer at my hands!" And with that, the floor below glowed a golden light before shotting up into the sky and into Heaven. Minato had watched before turning away; there was nothing he can do now. He had unlocked Hinata's powers as she wished it; he was unlocking Hell on Earth.

Meanwhile, everyone Earth watched with fear amazement as the sky darken, and the Earth began to tremble. Everyone, everwhere was running for their lives as the crust of the Earth began cracking, buildings stumbling about, threaten to fall over.

Screams filled the air as harsh wind began blowing, rain suddenly appearing from nowhere, and dropped down on Earth as if shot by a canon. Everyone was terrifed as lightining flash against the darken grey and black clouds, thunder roaring in a angry chorse of heated pain and anguish.

Down by the Pasifics, volcanos errupted, splashing hot lava down on the beaches and homes as people began running the other way. Tsunami's filled the land, destorying everything in its path, and leaving a path of destruction in its wake.

All over the world, choas was everywhere, the Earth's plate, which was normally stable, shattered, causing every natural disaster to happen at once. People's screams echo the outer shell of space, but nothing was being done about it.

At the end, Earth was no longer a home filled with people. It was instead a desserted planet, with no signs of life source anywhere.

The Devil was the last one laughing.


	28. The End of The Anew

_**"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**_

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by**_

_**Easy to find to what's wrong, harder to find what's right**_

_**I believe in you,**_

_**I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies**_

_**I won't stay long in this world so wrong**_

_**Say goodbye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight" **Breaking Benjamin- "Dance With The Devil"_

* * *

><p>It's been a year since Hinata had unleash Hell on Earth. During that time, she and Naruto were getting closer to each other then anyone would like to predict.<p>

"Hey Hina, how did you get stuck with seven souls in the first place?" Naruto asked, finally curious as to know how that happen. Hinata sighed.

"It's part of my other punishment. Aside being in Hell, Father thought he's gonna make me suffer by having more then one demon inside my body." She said. Naruto blinked.

"And how did you name them?" He asked. Hinata smirked.

"Because of the way they act, here let me show you." When Hinata closed her eyes and open them again, they were emerald green.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said with a slight purr at the end. Naruto was confused.

"Um, hello?"

"My name is Greed, one of Hinata's demons. I want everything, and of everything life has to offer me." Then she sneered. "_You're _a great gift though." Naruto blushed slightly.

"Thanks...I think." Greed!Hinata snickered.

"It's fine. Now, if you don't mind, Sloth wants to talk to you." With that, her eyes closed her, and this time, when she open her eyes, they were glowing blue.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Sloth!Hinata spoke softly and Naruto nearly smiled.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Sloth!Hinata sighed.

"It's troublesome, but having more then one soul fighting all the time will do that for you. It's very, very troublesome to deal with." She said. "I just want to sleep for once, is that too much to ask?" Naruto laughed out loud.

"You don't get sleep?" Sloth!Hinata just looked at him with bored interest.

"No, sadly enough. It is so troublesome being one of the older demons." Naruto stopped laughing after that, looking at her.

"Older demons?"

"I'm 228."

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto jumped, really shocked at Sloth was that old. Sloth!Hinata just shrugged.

"Lust wants to take over. Such a troublesome demon she is." She said, closing her eyes and then reopen them to glow purple.

"Why, hello Naruto-kun..." She purred, moving closer to the crossover, who blushed at the lustful tentions. He chuckled nervously.

"Heh. Hello." When Lust!Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed, Naruto couldn't stop the blush anymore.

"It is so _nice _to be freed. It's been _such _a while." She moaned in his ear, and Naruto could honestly say he wasn't feeling comfortable right now.

"Oh, has it?"

"You don't know it's like to have seven sisters, and you're stuck in the middle." She whined, sitting in his lap instead of sitting her seat. Naruto blushed harder. "I could never do anything, and I'm the second oldest; 226." Naruto gulped.

"Oh. That must suck." Lust!Hinata purred, tracing her finger down Naruto's neck.

"Yes, it does." She said, kissing Naruto gently on the lips. Before she could take this any further, though, she pulled back, moaning in dispair. "Wrath wants to talk to you." At this, Naruto swallowed.

"I...I don't think I want to talk to someone named Wrath." He said. Lust!Hinata shook her head.

"Trust me, it's not all that bad. Wrath is our big sister; 290. She looks after us, even if she _does _take it a bit too far. Overprotective much?" When Lust!Hinata hissed, she narrowed her eyes. "Wrath really wants to talk to you." And with that, her eyes changed from purple to red.

"Look, angel, I don't care what you to do to me, but mess with my sisters, you're gonna get it." Wrath!Hinata growled, glaring daggers at him. Naruto shook his head.

"I will remember that." He said and Wrath!Hinata just snarled.

"Stop being a smartass!"

"I'm not!" Naruto said, holding up his hands. Wrath just huffed, looking away before looking at the blond angel.

"Don't cheat." She said, and Naruto looked surprised.

"What?" Wrath gritted her teeth.

"Don't. Cheat. You are _mines. _If I found out that you've been messing around, God help you, I will come and find your little pitter party and _destroy you!" _She hissed, and Naruto gulped.

"First of all, I'm not that type of guy. Second of all, who will be messing around with? Sakura? Thanks, but no thanks. She's like a sister to me." He said. Wrath!Hinata just glared.

"Yeah well, whatever. Better not." With that, Hinata's eyes turned to gold.

"Who might you be?" Naruto asked, already getting a headache. Hinata smirked.

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Pride." Pride!Hinata said, folding her arms. Naruto groaned. Great. A ego-static.

"Okay, Pride, do you have anything to say?" Pride!Hinata scoffed.

"As if, it's bad enough Hinata made you her mate. She could have done much better." She said, filing her nails. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Huh. So why are you here?" He asked. Pride sneered.

"To protect you, of course. I saw you shivered in fear from Wrath." She said. "But don't worry, Pride's here. I'll protect you." She said confidentally. Naruto glared at the demon.

"God, must you be a ass? _Hinata _is bad enough by herself, cause she's a combination of you guys, but _alone, you're _the most suffocating one." He said and Pride laugh.

"Why, thank you. It's my job to make sure others are just as miserable as the people who are too prideful." She said, winking. Naruto sighed.

"Lets see, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Wrath, and now Pride. Where's Envy and Gluttony?" He asked. Pride shrugged.

"Envy doesn't wish to speak to you, and Gluttony is busy stuffing her face. Surprising, Envy and Gluttony are the youngest of us; Envy 262 and Gluttony 234." Pride!Hinata said.

"Well, now that's all settle, may I please speak with Hina now?" He asked, already getting tired of the demon of the sin, Pride. Pride!Hinata shrugged and closed her eyes. When she open them again, they were lavender again.

"So, how was it?" She asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Naruto face went blank.

"Never again. Sloth may have been the only sin that I'd liked." He said and Hinata bust out laughing. Later, during the day, Hinata had decided to give Minato a little gift.

"You're recreate the world?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. Hinata nodded.

"Yep, I'd figured it's the least I could do for the old man. He looked so happy when he first created it; why not start over?" She said. Naruto smiled.

"That's really kind of you." He said and Hinata snorted.

"I am not kind, I'm the devil." She teased, before kissing Naruto on the lips, catching the angel off guard. "I know I haven't said it much since we got together, but Naruto, I...I think I love you." She whispered into his ears, and Naruto smiled so big with tears in his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you to say that."


	29. My Sacrifice

Naruto couldn't help but watch as the two humans on the new world began connecting with each other. He smiled as the girl, whose name is Lilian, began talking to the boy, Ellen.

All is well on the new planet of Earth.

Strangely enough, Naruto could feel a repeated pattern coming along for those two, but whatever it may be, Naruto was sure Minato and Hinata could handle it.

It's been exactly 2.3 million years since the last Earth had been destroyed, and then reborn with the help of the Devil. Since then, life began growing again. There was once again, more green grass, plants, animals, and fruit. Once again, Earth was still a beautiful planet; without all the constructions and buildings.

It was things like this that made Naruto wonder if humans will ever learn their place, but he couldn't only shrugg his shoulders and say 'humans will be humans'. There was no change in that. Minato knew just as well as Hinata that humans could always turn their backs on each other, if they choose to.

Speaking of Minato and Hinata, the two seem to be getting along quite well. After surprising Minato with the new world, the world he had originally thought out, and the end was betrayed by humans, Naruto had decided that Hinata had spent enough lone time here in Hell, and made dates for them to get to know each other more often then not.

Naruto never knew what they were talking about, but it must have been really special, since Hinata was nearly brought to tears each time Minato had visit them for a talk with Hinata. He also was looking after Naruto, still feeling the pain of letting his best angel go, but nevertheless, is happy with the decision.

Looking out the window of Hinata's castle, Naruto thought how funny it would have been if he wasn't so in love with Hinata. If he hadn't, he would have felt uncomfortable, knowing his home was filled with a sea of lava, pointed sharp red rocks, and just barely any land in sight, except for the land Hinata's castle is sitting on. If Angel!Naruto had still been here, he would have screetched at the idea of this being his home. Naruto couldn't help but chuckled.

He had gotten use to having a demon on his shoulder; Demon!Naruto was quite funny when he wanted to be. Maybe that's why Hinata never had a problem being a demon. As much as a sinner she is, Hinata couldn't really care less that her demons were usually getting on her nerves from time to time, and it made Naruto wonder just how long did she have her sanity before it broke.

"What are you doing, love?" A voice cooed and Naruto looked up to see Hinata hugging him around his waist. Naruto smiled gently.

"Nothing really. Just thinking how much have changed since the whole 'Hell on Earth' thing." Hinata purred, snuggling up against him.

"For the better or worse?" She said, looking up at him. Naruto shrugged.

"Would you call it better?" He asked. Hinata scoffed.

"No. Lilian and Ellen are going to mess up Earth, just like Adam and Eve did." She said, rolling her eyes. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, but when they die, they can't bring back more humans." He said.

"Who says? After Lilian gets pregnant and have her kids, she will be punished just as well as Ellen." She snorted and Naruto sighed.

"You are not _really _going to kill them, are you?" He asked, looking at his lover.

"Depends on what they did. Remember Naruto, history _will _repeat, in one way or another. Forgot to mention that in the bible, did we?" She snickered as she laid her head on his lap. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know history will repeat, but I don't think so soon." He said.

"You're right, Ellen and Lilian are smarter then Adam and Eve. They may not actually died this time, and began the whole 'We Need Civil Rights' thing those humans had done." Hinata said, looking at him.

"That doesn't seem fair." Naruto thought, and actually began wondering what life would be life without the civil rights movement.

"How? If Ellen and Lilian are still around, then those bastards will tell the tales of how life began, soon everyone will believe it, until they realize that in other parts of the world, they weren't told this, and so those people will move away to study other things that people all over the world are doing, and if they are interested, they will do it. Humans are repeative little things. That's why history repeats. Unknowingly, they are following their ancestors footsteps." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her.

"So, what then?"

"We wait to see how the world will become because of this. Maybe it'll be the same as before, including all the slaves trades and shit alike, reguardless of Ellen and Lilian telling the truth of how they came to be. Or maybe it will be different. Maybe humans _finally _got enough sense to realize 'Hey, I'm in deep shit here, and so are you, so lets work together and get this shit out of the way, okay?', but the strong possibility of that is 4 out of 10." She said, smirking. Naruto snickered.

"S-stop giving humans the benifit of the doubt." He said, failing to cover his laugh. Hinata smirked again.

"Why? You know its true, Naruto. If the last batch of generations ruined everything they touched, just imagine the new generation!" She said in mock horror. "I went out of my way to create a new homeworld, and this bastards have ruined it! Again!" Naruto couldn't stop laughing at Hinata's facial expression and tears were streaming down his eyes. Hinata quickly joined him as they settle down in peaceful silence.

"So, what about you and Minato? Are you two getting along now?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Honestly, Naruto, it feels like I've never left Heaven when around him. I...I'm glad he still sees me as his angel. Though, I don't deserve it." She said, tears filling her eyes. Naruto patted her on the back.

"Hey, you believed what you wanted to believe, and nobody could force you otherwise. You were different from the others, that's all I need to know." He said, kissing her. Hinata smiled against the kiss before returning the favor.

Meanwhile, in Heaven, Minato smiled at his angels as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You'll always be my angel Hinata. As you've said, we're frienemies." He said as the redhead kissed the blond on the cheek.

Back on Earth, Ellen and Lilian continued to talk to each other, unware of the events that were sure to follow with each decision.

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_It's been a while, where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_Oh, I remember_

_When you are with me, I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others, we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_We've seen our shares of ups and downs, oh!_

_How quickly life can turn around, in a instant_

_It feels so good to reunite within yourself and within your mind_

_Lets find peace there_

_When you are with me, I'm free_

_I'm careless, I believe_

_Above all the others, we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

**_MY SACRIFICE" _**_Creed- "My sacrifice"_


	30. Never Forget: Epilouge: Ending

**Epilouge: (My P.O.V)**

It was so easy to forget things; so easy to forget why we are what we are in the first place. So easy to place the blame on someone else rather then ourselves. It was becoming so easy to forget our roots, who we are, why we are here, and how we got here.

It was so easy to forget that, before there was pleasure, there was pain.

It was so easy to forget that before we were walking, we were crawling.

So easy to forget that before we could talk, we weren't say anything.

It was becoming too easy to forget that, before we have all the things we depend on now, we had nothing. At the beginning, there _was _nothing. We didn't have fancy cars and houses out of the blue; we had to _work _for freedom, for the rights people had died for. It was so easy to just forget everything, and nothing at the same time.

So easy to forget that life was _fragile._

Forget that, within a second, another life had been taken. Easy to forget that, if God really wanted to, he could take yours because enough was enough. Or if Karma decides to be a bitch and kick you in the balls. Or if Mother Nature decides to commit sucide and rotate into the Sun, killing us all. It was so easy to forget that before we were humans, we were animals, and no, I'm not talking about Ape theory thing, I meant us being inhuman.

Before we were here, we had to get pass the past, and in the that past, lies hopelessness and dispair. We'd killed each other just for the sake of being different, for not being what you think was considered 'normal' back then. We'd cried, shed blood, and died for what we have _now. _If God could, he would come down here and tell us how disappointed he is with us. He, along with others, fought against every rule humanity had thrown at him for this. He wanted us to be happy, but again, it was so easy to forget...

Easy to forget that all the things that matters the most, could be gone simply because he had decided to turn the other way. Easy to forget that, people in the past would have never fought for us if they'd knew what will happen in the pass decades or so. And we don't need anymore pity from our ghost of the past; we already got shit to deal with.

And yet, in the same breath, we all became so engrossed with our needs and wants, questions of 'how am I gonna get by' or 'Why did have to happen to me?', that we overlook one small detail.

If you're as committed as you said you are, if you're really that desperate for help, you shouldn't be turning your nose up at the very sight of help, reguardless of how small the pay of the job is, or even complain about all the shit that went wrong in your life. Take in everything you can, because sooner or later, this world is coming to an end. And if you haven't done everything you wanted to do, then you better do it fast, because honestly, nobody is holding you back but yourself. Your parents aren't the judge of you, despite bringing you in this world, your friends can't help you, because at the end of the day, the last ones remaining are the only ones who will stay true blue to you. If you want a husband or a wife so badly, then stop fucking around and get your shit together. Nobody wants a bum in their life, and if you had fucked up once, then oh well. You live and you learn, right? You got nobody but yourself to blame. Time waits for no one, and rather or not you deicide to do anything in your life while you still can is up to you. I'm only telling it how it is, life sucks, you only got one chance to do right, and if you waste it, then that's on you too. Instead of fucking complaining about everything, instead of being a giant asshole who will go nowhere in life, instead of making everyone else miserable simply because you don't like the way they are treating you, I suggest to you to man the fuck up, you sissy. Take in every breath of freash air as though it might be your last, because you may never know, man...

It might just be.

_If today was your last day, and tomorrow was too late_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past?_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_Would you call those old friends you'd never see?_

_Reminisce old memories_

_Would you forgive your enemies?_

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of?_

_Swear up and down to God above, that you'll finally fall in love?_

_If today was your last day?_

_Would make your mark, by mending a broken heart?_

_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_

_Reguardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes_

_Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life_

_Let nothing stand in your way_

_Cause the hands of time are never on your side" Nickelback- "If Today Was Your Last Day"_


End file.
